


Confused by Storm

by dragonswoe



Series: Confused by Time [3]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-06 20:09:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 38,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12218043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonswoe/pseuds/dragonswoe
Summary: The past month has been hard. Erebus still on the loose, the war between Othrys and Olympus continuing, spies watching everyone's movements, it's hard to know who to trust. With Percy's absence, Kronos becomes the monster he was before, and Olympus are struggling to gain momentum as he thwarts their every plan. Once the Doors are located, it's a war for control of the Storm.





	1. Prologue

Boots sank down into the mud, still soaking from the storm that had passed over the state a few days prior. Slowly, she moved aside the leaves littering the forest floor to reveal the large impression in the mud.

A wolf's paw.

"I've found the trail," she called, scanning the forest around her. The Titans seemed to enjoy becoming beasts and leading them on merry chases around the forests of America. One such chase had lead them deep into the Amazon in pursuit. Though a wolf brought up memories of chasing Kronos through San Francisco. And thoughts of Kronos undoubtedly led back to Percy.

She takes a deep breath to clear her thoughts, jumping up when Thalia crashes through the undergrowth to stop next to her. "Where?" the immortal daughter of Zeus asks.

The goddess gestures to the paw print in plain view. "Look for yourself."

Thalia's eyebrows furrow as she bends over to inspect the ground, brushing aside a leaf half-covering the print. With a sigh, she stands after several long seconds. "Well, it's not Kronos. That's for sure. The prints aren't deep enough." She carefully brushes aside other leaves with her combat boot, revealing another print. "Yeah, not deep enough," she repeats firmly. "And the claw marks are too small to be Kronos' too."

"Whose do you think they are then?"

"I'd say a second generation, lean. The prints are pretty light too so-"

"Lelantos?" Annabeth guessed.

Thalia nods. "That's what I'd say. Unless there's another Titan who knows how to stay light on his feet. Considering the bulk on the majority of them, that's not many."

"Right."

"Good thing Jason's coming to meet us," Thalia murmured. "We could use him on this."

Annabeth peered up through the canopy above them, the light from the rising sun casting golden rays over the trees. "We'll lose the advantage of night soon."

"It was never an advantage to begin with," Thalia grumbled. "Tracking a Titan-turned-wolf in the night?  _Bad_ idea."

"It wasn't my decision," Annabeth shot back. "Zeus decided."

"Of course he did," Thalia sighed.

"Alright, fine. But can we wait for Jason before we move any further? In the current circumstances we shouldn't just charge in."

Annabeth knew exactly what Thalia was talking about. Since Percy's death a month ago the war had entered an entirely new stage, the shaky alliance between Othrys and Olympus crumbling. The Titans had fought with a savage glee that honestly disturbed Annabeth, their army a seemingly endless wave despite Kronos being forced to relinquish Tartarus back to the Primordial. Monsters were having to leave Tartarus the usual way, but they were still wide-spread over America.

"I know," Annabeth murmured. The Titans aren't holding back.

Lightning rips across the sky, and the two look up as Jason flies overhead, landing nimbly beside Thalia. "I got your message," he said. "One of them is here?"

"We think it's Lelantos," Annabeth informed him.

Jason nodded. "Okay," he breathed. "That's – well, that's better than one of the others if we're the only ones here."

They were lucky when they had managed to capture Kronos, that's obvious to Annabeth now. And he'd been wanting them to take him captive, for a reason that Athena can't comprehend.

A twig snapped among the undergrowth around them, causing Annabeth to freeze. She searches with her mind, concentrating as she remembers what Athena had taught her. It hits her with the force of a truck, slamming into her chest and forcing the air from her lungs.

"Annabeth!" Thalia exclaimed when she saw her best friend double over, gasping for breath.

"He's here," Annabeth choked out. "Now – the trees."

Instantly, Thalia turned, raising her bow as electricity sparks down Jason's hands. "Where?"

There are still enough shadows that they can't see the giant wolf stalking them from the undergrowth.

"He's here," Annabeth pressed, divine energy twisting around her fingers.

Thalia is the first to see the beast, instantly loosing an arrow towards the Titan. She's unsurprised when the arrow clatters harmlessly to the mud beneath their feet, but the Titan disappears into the darkness.

"Annabeth?" Thalia questioned, scanning the shadows.

Annabeth hesitated slightly, pausing until she nodded – her decision made. "We follow him."

* * *

Iapetus had to shield his eyes as he stepped into the throne room, casting his gaze to the ground to avoid the light emitting from his brother. It was like there was a fucking sun before him, but he knew it was quite the opposite. If anything, his youngest brother was a black hole, a void which festered and corroded further with every passing day.

The bright light abruptly lowered to a bearable level, and Iapetus turned to look at Kronos.

"You bear news?" Kronos prompted.

Iapetus briefly scanned the map of America on the marble table. "Yes. Lelantos reports that his operation is in progress – three of them are following him."

"Only three?"

"They evidently don't believe him to be worth the effort. Understandable, I suppose, considering there have so far been no opportunities for him to prove them wrong."

Kronos cocked his head to the side, studying his brother. Iapetus returns the favour, hiding his worry as he does so. The past month had been hard on Kronos, hard on all of Othrys.

Erebus seemed content to wait out the war between Othrys and Olympus, watching them batter each other apart, and Kronos was all too happy to oblige. And Iapetus found himself agreeing with his brother.

"Inform Lelantos that if no more show up within the hour, the plan is to go ahead," Kronos finally ordered. "We can waste no more time waiting."

Iapetus bowed his head. It was a simple yet well thought-out plan. Lelantos would get several immortals to follow him, and Hyperion would move through the gap created. By the time Olympus realised Lelantos was merely a distraction, it would be too late. Hyperion was to cause chaos, and Lelantos was to turn the hunters into the prey.

Once the three immortals were in Othrys' custody, Kronos could get the information he so desperately sought – the location of the Doors of Death which Olympus had secured. And, subsequently, the locations at which Perseus may return.

"How's our  _guest_ doing?" Kronos asked, his voice low.

Iapetus' jaw tightened. "He's settling down."

"The location?" Kronos demanded, sidling around the solid marble table to approach Iapetus, golden armour emitting a brilliant glow. His eyes were dark, the ever-present fury which fuelled him burning through his heart.

"Not yet known." When Kronos' eyes narrow, Iapetus continues. " _But_ I will find out."

"See that you do. He is useless if he won't speak, and I see no reason to keep him alive." The King crossed his arms, eyes flickering back to the black marble table. "Everything is progressing as I have planned," he mused in satisfaction, eyes on the bright speck which marked Hyperion burning a path through the first defence of Olympus. Kronos glanced back at Iapetus. "You wish to join him," he remarked.

"It's boring simply standing back and watching whilst our brothers fight."

"Your task is far more important than theirs," Kronos said flatly. "You and Phoebe must find the Doors and secure them."

"I know our duty," Iapetus rumbled. "But it's one thing to locate a Door of Death, an entirely different objective is securing it. And there are dozens across the surface."

Kronos' eyes narrowed slightly. "Which is why we have the son of Hades to  _assist._ "

"Assist?" Iapetus repeated, raising an eyebrow. "That's what you call it?"

His brother merely smiled. "You have your orders – go."

Iapetus bowed his head and did as ordered, leaving Kronos to turn back to the table. The great doors dragged across the ground as they shut behind him, the loud thud echoing down the dark corridors and making the Greek fire torches waver, threatening to plunge Othrys into darkness.

There was so much to do, Iapetus mused, and so little time.


	2. Fire

**Chapter 2 - Fire**

There was a constant tugging in Annabeth's gut, a warning that they weren't alone in the forest. The hair on the back of her neck was prickling up as they tracked Lelantos deeper into the Amazon.

Even the animals around them were quiet, slinking away from the Titan stalking through their numbers.

"I don't like this," Jason muttered. "It's too…"

"Remote?" Thalia offered. She frowned up at the canopy above them. "There's no light coming through."

Annabeth abruptly stopped, realising what was so wrong. "Go," she said sharply.

"What?" Thalia demanded. "Why?"

The goddess turned on the spot, scanning the shadows. "It's a trap."

Jason frowned. "How can you tell? He's on the run."

"No," Annabeth disagreed, "he isn't. He's leading us somewhere. We're cut off."

Realisation dawned in Jason's eyes. "No light."

"No rainbow," Annabeth finished. "No IMs." She backed up. "We have to leave – now."

"But we're so close!" Thalia exclaimed.

Annabeth shot her a sharp glare. "We're in the middle of the Amazon rainforest with a Titan stalking us. We're  _not_ close."

Jason nodded. "We've got to get back."

Out of the corner of her eye, Annabeth catches the glint of metal. Her eyes widened. "Move!"

The two children of Zeus don't hesitate, launching themselves to the side as the sound of an arrow being released from a bowstring echoes through the trees.

Annabeth covered her head, curling onto her side as the arrowhead exploded at contact with a tree, Greek fire flames swiftly eating through the foliage around them. She bit back a scream as a spark settled on her arm, swiftly rolling to her feet.

Jason was crumpled in a dazed heap, blood dripping steadily from a gash to his forehead. Thalia staggered to her feet, eyes narrowing at the man who emerged from the trees.

Lelantos cocked his head to the side. "Good morning," he greeted cheerfully. Brilliant bronze wings stretched out behind him, his bow in hand. His blue eyes narrowed at Annabeth. "Where are the Doors?"

"You'll have to be more specific than that," Annabeth stated. "There are billions of doors worldwide."

The Titan sneered at her. "The Doors of Death."

"Again, more specific?"

Thalia lifted her bow, carefully knocking an arrow and firing at Lelantos. One of his wings moved swiftly to block the silver projectile, a sudden movement which stirred up the leaves and debris at his feet, and fanned the flames around them.

His jaw tightened. " _Where are they?_ "

"Up your ass," Thalia retorted, raising her hands to summon a bolt of lightning. But it was simply deflected by a bronze wing into a tree.

Lelantos shot towards them, a wing flinging Thalia into a tree while he summoned a spear to run Annabeth through.

Annabeth jerked away, hissing in pain when the spear grazed her side.

The next moment, a giant wolf was bearing down on her. Claws the size of knives dragged through Annabeth's side, spraying ichor over the muck around them as she was tossed to the side, the back of her head colliding with a tree.

Thalia yelled as electricity sparked from her fingertips into the arrow trained on the Titan.

Lelantos yelped, jerking back and snarling before he charged at Thalia. The Hunter drew her hunting knives and met his charge, slashing at his large snout. He circled her, growling lowly as his paws sank down into the mud beneath them.

Thalia pulled back as his fangs snapped shut inches from her leg, gasping slightly as she slipped in the mud. Jason yelled, a lightning bolt colliding with Lelantos' flank, and grabbed Thalia pulling her away from the Titan before his fangs could sink into her neck and tear her throat out.

Annabeth darted forwards, plunging the blade of her drakon bone sword into his hind leg, forcing it to sever through tendons and muscle with ease.

Lelantos howled in agony, throwing his head back as there was an explosion of heat and light. When the light faded, Lelantos the man as writhing amongst the mud, golden ichor streaking across the ground and mingling with the muck.

Before any of the demigods could move towards him, he dissolved into the shadows.

"Crap," Jackson swore. "We almost had him!"

Thunder crackled overhead, and Annabeth frowned. "Something's wrong," she muttered. She held her hands out to Jason and Thalia, the three forming a chain, and then flashed them all away from the battleground.

"Oh gods," Annabeth breathed, staring in horror as she stood watching the Big House burn. Campers were shouting, screaming to one another as they grabbed pails of water.

But the flames were a beautiful emerald green.

_Greek fire._

Annabeth's heart hammered in her chest. "No," she muttered, frozen as she watched the roof crumble down, the wood house burning quickly.

"Annabeth!" Jason yelled back at her, already running to the Big House to help, Thalia close behind him.

Annabeth snapped out of her shock and flashed into the Big House, raising a hand to protect her face from the sparks in the air. "Chiron!" She yelled. "Will!"

The Big House was their second infirmary. There were dozens of demigods inside.

Annabeth saw it on the wall of the war room, the ping pong table a smouldering ruin – a single handprint, burnt into the woodwork. Instantly, she knew who had started the fire.

_Hyperion._

The rafters above her head creaked, and she dove out of the way a second before they dropped down.

Hyperion had entered Camp Half-Blood, and he could still be there. Annabeth ground her teeth together and forged on, ignoring the sparks which burnt her bare arms. Her armour – enchanted against most elemental damage – was protecting her well.

Will was crumpled over, blood trickling down from a vicious injury on the back of his head. Annabeth healed the injury with a touch, supporting the unconscious demigod as she flashed the few people whom were still alive out of the infirmary, and then Will followed them.

Annabeth found Chiron last, one of his legs bent beneath him. His bow was lying on the floor next to him, an arrow on the floor next to it. It looked like he'd been thrown into the wall and Annabeth didn't doubt that that's what Hyperion did, intending to leave the centaur to burn to death.

The young goddess flashed Chiron out of the Big House, flashing herself out after.

She stood, watching the Big House slowly being burnt to cinders.

"Annabeth…" Thalia murmured, her expression one of utter horror. "How could this have happened?"

And Annabeth was certain of several things. "It was Hyperion," she said, her tone sharp. "Kronos tricked us. Having Lelantos come here… he knew we'd be sent after him. Sent Hyperion straight through the hole we left."

"When will it end?" Thalia demanded angrily. "Hasn't there been enough death?" Her expression tightened. "Nico… gods."

"I don't know," Annabeth admitted.

Then campers were suddenly pointing towards them, their eyes wide. Annabeth spun around, her eyes also widening when she saw Diana – the Oracle of Delphi – with glowing green eyes. Green smoke poured from Diana's mouth.

_"When the hunters become the prey,_  
and when the gods hold no sway.  
Where monsters roam and Ancient Heroes subside,  
the entrance to Hades the Doors abide.  
But the Angel shall lead the way,  
To the sea's castaway.  
And when the fatal war renews,  
Time, the Storm shall heal or lose."

Thalia's jaw dropped. "A prophecy," she breathed, her eyes widening. A smile formed on her lips. "Good."

Diana dropped to the ground, but Annabeth snapped her fingers, stopping the mortal from hitting the ground. Annabeth turned to the campers. "Cabin counsellors, we'll meet immediately in the Oracle's Cave to discuss the prophecy."

At the sound of a prophecy, many of the campers were relieved. Without a prophecy, none of them had known what was going to happen. Now they had direction.

Annabeth let out a short breath. "Apollo campers," she yelled, "help with the injured." Annabeth took a deep breath.  _You're a goddess. You can do this._

But Annabeth didn't want war like the Titans. She never did. The Titans were bloodthirsty, wanting to destroy anything they could on their way to the top again. They would clamber over others without regard for their lives, clawing their way forward.

Sure, Annabeth as a goddess knew the gods and Olympians weren't perfect. They had human emotions. But they were a lot better than the Titans.


	3. Torture

The gleaming dagger twirled between his fingers, the point briefly catching his eye before he was spinning the weapon again.

_"When the hunters become the prey,_  
_and when the gods hold no sway._  
 _Where monsters roam and Ancient Heroes subside,_  
 _the entrance to Hades the Doors abide._  
 _But the Angel shall lead the way,_  
 _To the sea's castaway._  
 _And when the fatal war renews,_  
 _Time, the Storm shall heal or lose."_

How interesting.

_But the Angel shall lead the way._  Kronos' eyes narrowed. Oh, he knew what that prophecy was referring to.

His eyes flickered to the screen of mist, shot through with colour as it showed him the meeting of the cabin counsellors through the eyes of a spy of his. Kronos smiled to himself. Really, why the gods even  _thought_ they could match him in war baffled him.

Kronos had more experience than them – both in strategy and in simple combat. He was already planning out the last stages of a war they'd only just started.

"What do you think?" He asked, still twirling the dagger around carelessly. There were small cuts over his knuckles, but he ignored them in favour of staring down the son of Hades. "An interesting prophecy, is it not?"

Nico bit his lip, looking surprised to be spoken to. But he nodded. "Very interesting," he said flatly.

Kronos grinned. "Yes, I thought so too." He paused slightly. "Particularly the fifth line:  _But the Angel shall lead the way._ " His smile becomes deceptively pleasant. "Because both of us know that you've been referred to as  _the Angel_ before." The Lord's smile grew. "When you were trapped in that jar, I believe – during the Giant War? You do remember?"

Nico warily nodded. "Yes, I remember."

"Good." Kronos smiled. "But there must be something  _else_ you remember?"

Nico ground his teeth together. "No," he said lowly. "No, I don't know."

"You're  _lying_ to me," Kronos accused. "I don't like liars, demigod." Nico chooses to remain silent, glaring at Kronos, but saying nothing. The Titan rolled his eyes. "Let's not forget whom Olympus thinks is dead," he chided. Nico flinched. "Exactly."

Nico swallowed, his hands fisting at his side. "I don't know," Nico repeated. His expression tightened, his jaw locking. "I swear; I don't know," he said.

Kronos sighed. " _Liar._ What did I say?" Annoyance flashed across his face, greatly resembling a storm cloud.

"Look," Nico growled out, the shadows writhing in the corners and at the base of Kronos' throne, "I don't know! That answer's not going to change! I'm not just being stubborn or whatever – I don't know where the Doors are!"

Kronos rolled his head to the side, eyes narrowing down at him. He looked like a dopey dog – Nico wanted to carve the smile off the Titan's face. Kronos' smile widened, apparently sensing the line Nico's thoughts had taken. "Promise?" The Titan questioned. "Because if I thought you'd be that fun – I'd let you stand. You must understand, of course," Kronos continued carelessly, "I rarely get a challenge anymore."

"Erebus gave you a challenge."

Kronos' eyes narrowed sharply at the demigod, and Nico felt a sudden warmth against the back of his neck, a wisp of divine energy that crackled against his skin. Nico stilled, knowing from the other Titans what could happen if he moved. Kronos smiled. "He did," he agreed, the presence disappearing, "and next time we meet – I'll tear his throat open."

Something that felt horrifyingly alike to a hammer collided with Nico's chest, a ball of Titanic energy. Nico cried out, feeling a rib snap as he was thrown backwards. More importantly, his barely healed injury from before reopened, spilling warm blood over the floor. Nico gasped, groaning as he felt the blood trickle down his side, pooling on the ground beneath him.

The son of Hades had been stabbed there by Iapetus, mere minutes before he'd found himself kneeling before the Titan King. The Titans had barely bothered to heal him, leaving him sore and injured.

"Son of Hades," Kronos said, hovering above Nico, golden eyes blazing.

Nico pressed a hand against his reopened injury, feeling blood being pumped out of his body and spilling out between his fingers. Nico ground his teeth. "What?" He snarled, knowing that Kronos expected an answer.

The Titan crouched down next to him, and Nico felt the King's hand force his own away, allowing blood to spill out faster. Then Nico felt his skin being knitted together. He gasped and looked down at his side, watching in bewilderment as his skin writhed and healed, sealing over and stopping the blood flow.

Nico dropped his head down, his eyes briefly closing, but he snapped them open again when he heard Kronos chuckle. Kronos took Nico's jaw in his hand, forcing the demigod to look at him. "I'll make a deal with you,  _Angel_." He said, his face entirely emotionless, as if carved from marble. Nico tried to open his mouth to speak, to tell Kronos that he could shove his  _deal_ up his own ass, but Kronos' grip tightened and Nico found himself unable to get a word out. "You will lead me to the doors, and I shall in turn grant you a merciful death." His thumb rubbed against Nico's cheek, almost hot enough to scorch his skin. "I shall not torture you, and none of my Titans will do so either. Are we in agreement? If not… I shall enjoy stripping your flesh from your bones."

Nico let out a sharp breath when Kronos released his jaw, feeling his heart press against his ribcage, every beat drawing itself out; and every movement sent pain throbbing through him from the broken rib.

When Nico didn't answer, Kronos sighed and snapped his fingers. For several seconds, Nico wondered what Kronos had just done, but then he felt a burning sensation at his side – where his injury was. He watched with wide eyes as the skin split, a faint golden glow emerging. Blood started trickling down his side again, and the pain came back in full force.

Nico screamed.

* * *

_The darkness impacted Thalia first._

_It was almost a solid presence, coiling around her and pressing against her skin, latching onto her parka as it whispered nonsense into her ear._

_Thalia really hadn't expected Pompeii to be so dark. The storm clouds overhead were unnerving, too unnerving for her to ignore them. But the people who'd been buried in the hot volcanic ash – their husks were still there._

_"It's creepy," Jason muttered, his voice low. He held his sword ready at his side, the golden point pointed unerringly ahead._

_"They're all dead," Nico explained. "Obviously. But we're standing in a massive graveyard here. The last time I was here… Gaea wasn't that hospitable."_

_Nico had told Thalia about that – how Gaea had made the earthen husks come alive. Thalia inwardly shuddered. "What about that feeling?" She asked. "Was that here before?"_

_Nico hesitated, his Stygian iron sword dropping slightly. "No. No – it wasn't. That's different."_

_"So they could be here?" Jason asked. "This isn't just a wild goose chase? The Doors might be here?"_

_"I can't tell yet," Nico said, looking towards the volcano – Vesuvius – and grimacing. "We'll have to get closer."_

_"Closer to the angry mountain god?" Thalia questioned. "That's a great idea."_

_"I can't tell from here," Nico said. "There's too much death. It's too difficult to separate one death from the other death."_

_"Right, because that makes total sense," Thalia muttered._

_Annabeth glanced pointedly at her, before she scanned the area. "Let's move quickly," she decided._

_None of the hardened ash figures moved as they steadily made their way closer to the volcano._

_That was good, Annabeth thought. Especially since Gaea was still awake and alive. Considering the last time Nico had ran into the Primordial goddess at Pompeii, Annabeth wasn't eager for a repeat._

_Eventually, they reached the base of the volcano, where the ground beneath their feet began sloping up. The peak of the volcano was hidden amongst the storm clouds. Nico crouched, resting a hand against the bare rock._

_Thalia, Jason and Annabeth hovered behind him, expectantly waiting for his prognosis._

_Nico's eyebrows furrowed. "There's definitely_ something  _deathly here," he said, his voice low as he glanced back at them. "Definitely something. The Doors have been here. I don't know when, but they have."_

_Annabeth nodded slightly. "A step closer then," she murmured._

_"To Percy," Thalia added, her tone tight._

_Olympus was split regarding the youngest Titan's fate. Many wanted him executed for his actions on Olympus with Kronos, but others were remaining loyal to Percy and convinced that he was still on Olympus' side. Camp Half-Blood was split much the same, with Ares' kids vying for Percy's immortal blood in revenge for his actions against their father._

_"So you're looking for him too?" A voice behind them questions. "Oh good. Perhaps we can join forces in hunting down our little castaway."_

_Nico jerked to his feet, his eyes narrowing at the two immortals in front of Annabeth, Thalia and Jason. "Iapetus."_

_The brother of Kronos smiled. "Nico," he greeted. Nico's eyes flickered over to the woman standing beside Iapetus, a bow drawn and arrow knocked. "Ah, right. Nico, meet Phoebe – Phoebe, meet Nico."_

_"What are you doing here?" Thalia demanded, threateningly lifting her hunting knives._

_Iapetus cocked his head to the side. "The same thing as you, it seems. Kronos has tasked Phoebe and I with locating the Doors of Death and securing them. Unfortunately, we're having no more luck than you."_

_"We_ will  _fight you," Thalia snapped. "Back off."_

_Iapetus' spear formed in his hand with a flick of a finger, the weapon glowing harshly in the faint light. At his side, Phoebe pulled back on the bowstring, but he lazily held his arm out across her chest. "Let's not be hasty, sister." Phoebe's Oracle green eyes narrowed at Annabeth, but she lowered the arrow to point it at the ground. Iapetus stepped towards them. "Why fight?" He demanded. "We want the same thing."_

_"For different reason," Annabeth muttered, his voice low. She shook her head. "I'm sorry, Iapetus. But no."_

_Nico shoved his way past her, his eyes narrowing at the Titan. "Nico," Jason started, reaching out to grab the son of Hades' arm, but Nico shook him off._

_"We trusted you," Nico growled out angrily, glaring at Iapetus. "_ Percy  _trusted you, and you're turning your back on him-"_

" _I'm trying to find him," Iapetus snapped back, his hand tightening around his spear. "That is_ not  _turning my back on him."_

_"You're helping Kronos!"_

_"_ So is Perseus!"  _Iapetus roared, his silver eyes blazing. "When will all of you understand? The two truly love each other – for some reason I cannot fathom – and Kronos was considering taking a swan-dive into Tartarus to get Percy back, but we talked him out of it-"_

" _What a shame," Thalia muttered._

_Nico scowled at Iapetus. "You're deluding yourself." The son of Hades stepped closer to Iapetus._

_"Nico-" Jason started worriedly._

_"Shut up, Jason!" Nico exclaimed. "Iapetus, Percy's not the only one you betrayed. You betrayed Annabeth – and me. And Thalia – we were your friends."_

_Iapetus shook his head. "No," he disagreed tiredly, "you weren't. We never have been."_

_"Yes, we-"_

_Iapetus had moved too fast for even Annabeth's immortal eyes to keep track of. He'd lifted his spear, and ran Nico through before any of them could react. Nico gasped as they saw the spear point emerge from his back, the silver tip bathed with red blood._

_Then Iapetus pulled back the spear, leaving Nico to crumple down._

_"No!" Thalia screamed, finding her body moving before her mind had comprehended what had happened. She lunged at Iapetus, but he easily batted her slashes away with minimal effort._

_Jason threw himself down at Nico's side as Annabeth moved to engage Phoebe, forcing the Titaness to bring out two hunting knives. Nico choked up blood as Jason tried desperately to plug the injury that went straight through him._

_"It'll be alright, Nico," Jason said. "You're gonna be alright." Blood trickled out of Nico's mouth, and the son of Hades desperately tried to clear his throat of the metallic liquid. "It's alright," Jason repeated, even as he realised that this injury wasn't one that many had lived. Jason had seen other demigods skewered by the Titans die in his arms, and he knew that this would be no different. "It's alright," Jason soothed. "You're going to be alright, Nico."_

_"I'm a son of Hades…" Nico gasped out, blood steadily trickling from his mouth and onto the rocks beneath him. "I know you're lying."_

_"Yeah," Jason choked out. "I know." He watched as Nico's head dropped down, his eyes glazing over. "I'm sorry, Nico."_


	4. Rebirth

Thalia gasped as she woke, struggling to draw breath into her lungs.  _Nico._  Losing her cousin had been hard on both the war effort and her. They'd never really gotten along, due to Bianca joining the Hunt then dying soon after. But Nico was her cousin, like Percy, and now he was dead.

Hades had been distraught with Nico's death. And while they'd learnt that Vesuvius wasn't currently the Door of Death, they'd lost one of their strongest demigods and Iapetus' friendship.

Thalia pressed her fingers against her forehead and calmed herself before she rose and made her way to the Big House.

"Hey," Annabeth greeted softly as Thalia stepped into the Big House. She briefly look Thalia over, her hard grey eyes softening. "Bad dream?"

"Nico," Thalia sighed.

Annabeth grimaced. "Right," she muttered, glancing over at Chiron. While the Big House had been easily repaired with the assistance of the gods, those severely injured weren't so lucky. Chiron would be confined to a wheelchair for several weeks after Hyperion's attack. And almost twenty demigods would have to have shrouds made for them. Annabeth cleared her throat. "Zeus wants us to retaliate."

"Of course he does," Thalia grumbled, crossing her arms. "Has he conveniently forgotten that we have shrouds to make and injured to heal."

Annabeth took a deep breath. "Not demigods."

Thalia's eyes widened. "But the gods-"

"Exactly," Annabeth murmured. "Mortals will die in the crossfire. But the Titans aren't pulling their punches and we can't either if we're going to win this."

Thalia shook her head. "No – hasn't he thought about the consequences if you do this?" She demanded. "Mortals will  _die,_ Annabeth. If we let them die we're no better than the Titans."

"We have no choice!" Annabeth exclaimed. "This war's changed, and we need to change with it."

"The chaos it will bring, Annabeth-"

"Don't you think I know that?" Annabeth demanded. "There will be disasters worldwide – the elements will literally be fighting each other. But Zeus is adamant. He's decided, and the Council has decided with him."

Thalia inhaled sharply. "People will die."

"People are already dying," Annabeth shot back. "Zeus has made his decision, Thalia. And with the new Prophecy guiding us-"

"The new Prophecy which says  _when the gods have no sway?_ Well, gods, that sounds like an absolutely amazing idea."

Annabeth's eyes flashed brightly. "Don't shoot the messenger," she snapped. "Zeus' orders. We're moving out later today, going to strike Yellowstone."

"The National Park?" Thalia spluttered.

"Yes," Annabeth nodded, "there's a force of the Titans which has set camp there. We're going to destroy it."

" _Destroy Yellowstone Park?"_ Thalia demanded angrily.

"The Titan camp," Annabeth elaborates.

"And the Park in the process."

"If it comes to that," Annabeth said slowly. "Look," she said before Thalia could snap at her, "I don't like it either, but Zeus has decided."

"That's an animal haven," Thalia said shortly.

"Which means there will be lots of animals for the gods to control," Annabeth continued. "The Titans won't be prepared."

Thalia just shook her head. "This is a bad idea," she said flatly. She continued before Annabeth could speak. "Say Zeus had decided one more time, and I don't care if you're completely immortal now, Annabeth."

Annabeth frowned. "It's out of my hands, Thalia," she murmured. "I'm just a minor goddess."

Thalia shut her eyes as Annabeth flashed out, before she ground her teeth together and angrily turned to punch the wall beside her.

This was a bad idea from Zeus, Thalia could sense it.

* * *

There was something around him, something above him. It was sticky and slimy, a brilliant gold that had gotten everywhere.

He pushed against the confining walls around him, starting to panic as he realised that they wouldn't break. He wasn't going to stay stuck there, no it was bad enough feeling his body painfully and slowly being stitched back together.

The last thing he remembered… Erebus' spear tearing through his windpipe and his cervical spine. Futilely trying to stop the ichor, and hoping Kronos would arrive before he died.

He ground his teeth.  _You're immortal. Come on, Percy. You can do this._ The Titan yelled, forcing his divine energy from his body in a rush and shattering his prison. He gasped for breath, ignoring how the air burned as he forced it into lungs which hadn't been used in months. Percy dragged himself out of the hollow on shaking arms, choking and spluttering up golden pus. It left a horrible aftertaste in his mouth and he was tempted to gargle on Phlegathon water.

Percy dropped back, uncaring that he had collapsed into a puddle of golden slime.

Shrieks from monsters echoed around him, but Percy didn't bother with hiding. They wouldn't dare come near him, not anymore.

High above him, through the layers of blood clouds, a faint light came down into Tartarus from the Underworld. Percy realised that his eyesight really was a hundredfold better than a mortal's. He hadn't been able to see that when he was down here with Annabeth.

Percy held a hand out, summoning Tsunami. But there was something different about the sword, the former demigod noticed. Its silver blade had been tinted sea-green.

Percy took a deep breath before he forced himself to his feet, swaying slightly before he steadied himself. The presence of Tartarus was all around him, suffocating. It made him want to crawl under the closest rock and cower away from the Primordial entity. He could only hope to not get the Primordial's focus, else he'd be dead. Percy knew that none of the Primordials did something unless they could gain from it.

And Percy knew the Primordial had a lot to gain from killing a Titan.

The Doors of Death, Percy thought. He'd have to find the Doors to get out. Percy ran a hand down his clothes, pulling a face as his hand came away covered in golden slime. And he'd have to take a dunk in one of the Five Rivers.

But he had to move. The more he stayed in one place, the more likely Tartarus was to find him. And the sooner he got out, the sooner he could get back to Othrys and find out what Kronos had done after his death.


	5. Yellowstone

Annabeth's drakon bone sword was a solid weight in her hand, having become a comfort to her in the past three hundred years. But despite that, she had the horrible feeling that something was going to go wrong.

Next to her, Athena frowned. "Annabeth, calm yourself."

Annabeth pressed her lips together. "Something's wrong," she said. "This is too easy."

Athena hesitated. "It wasn't easy to find this location. Many mortals died to bring it to us."

"But we still managed to get the location," Annabeth pointed out. "And there's conveniently no mortals around. There are animals in the area, but they're staying out of sight. The Mist is very strong. We're missing something, mother."

"Even if it is," Athena relented, "it's too late to call it off now." Thunder rumbled overhead, a brilliant flash of lightning carving through the clouds.

Zeus.

The King of the gods stood staring down into the Titan encampment, knuckles white as he gripped his Master Bolt. Thunder rolled overhead again, and rain soon struck Annabeth a great sheet protecting them from the eyes of the Titan sentries.

Zeus didn't move, other than to raise his hands skyward. Lightning crackled overhead, the sky god brewing a storm of immense proportions.

Through the rain, a fire was lit in the Titan's camp.

It flickered to life through the darkness, and was soon followed by many more. Annabeth inhaled deeply, knowing that the Titans would know it was Zeus causing the storm.

Ares sneered down at the camp, fury burning in his flaming eyes. The other gods held themselves stiffly, expressions cold and determined.

Zeus' first lightning strike lit up the valley, the bolt setting alight one of the hundred tents set up beneath them. Instantly, the gods dissolved into beams of light, their divine forms streaking into the camp.

Annabeth tightened her grip as she reformed, sensing Athena materialise a split second later. Lightning cracked overhead as Annabeth lashed out at the closest being, Zeus continuing his onslaught.

The enemy demigod she'd attacked screamed, clutching at his arm. Annabeth stabbed him through the chest, tearing straight through his bronze armour. The former demigod jerked back at the spray of blood, ripping her sword free.

Beside her, Athena stabbed a monster in the gut, forcing it to vaporise with a wail.

The fire Zeus had started with his lightning strikes was jumping from tent to tent, spreading with an ease that horrified Annabeth as she heard the screams of monsters and demigods burning alive.

The fire lit up the National Park, crackling sparks stretching far and high. Heat from the flames was rapidly making a silver sheen of sweat roll down Annabeth's forehead, but she kept on through the camp.

Another lightning strike streaked down towards them, only for it to be deflected off to the side with an explosion of heat and a bright flash of light. It sounded like two mountains colliding, the shock wave toppling several trees over as the ground rumbled.

"Looks like we're not the only immortals here," Annabeth muttered, her voice low.

"Watch your back," Athena returned. "They could be anywhere."

"Which Titans can deflect a bolt from Zeus' Master Bot?"

"Not many," Athena admitted, her tone sharp.

Annabeth could probably list those select few Titans on one hand.

She twists suddenly, turning on the spot and forming a shimmering barrier of glistening grey energy. The grey wolf which had thrown itself at her back while she'd been preoccupied yelped at the sudden barrier in front of it. Its weight slammed against the barrier with a sickening thud, the barrier easily holding firm.

The beast's upper lip curled back into a snarl as it clambered back to its feet.

Annabeth hesitated. It was one thing to kill an enemy in a war, but entirely different to kill an animal. The wolf seemed to have no such hesitation, snapping its jaws at her as several others slunk out of the shadows.

Annabeth jerked to the side when she felt something touch her back, only to realise that it was Athena. Her mother shot her a sharp glare. "Keep calm," Athena urged.

The small pack of wolves circled the two goddesses. Annabeth's jaw tightened as she saw a flicker of gold in the lead wolf's eyes, before it  _roared_ and charged at them, claws pounding at the ground beneath.

" _Kronos,_ " Annabeth realised. She almost moved too late, but managed to get her blade between the wolf and her, blocking the sharp teeth from reaching her throat. The weight of the wolf threw her back, landing with a heavy thud on the soaked ground.

Those sharp fangs flashed shut in front of her, mere inches from reaching her flesh. Annabeth struggled to push it off her as the amber eyes flashed a brilliant shade of ochre. Lightning flashed behind the wolf, illuminating the splatters of ichor around its mouth and highlighting the terrible snarl.

Then a spear was stabbed down through its fleshy neck, splattering blood over Annabeth.

Athena dragged Annabeth to her feet as the wolf crumpled over. "It's Kronos," Annabeth gasped as she steadied herself with her mother's help.

"I know," Athena said stiffly.

"He's  _here_."

"I know," Athena repeated, sweeping her spear in front of her to keep the rest of the wolves at bay.

An arrow shot out of the surrounding darkness, gleaming silver in the flames as it buried itself into the neck of one of the wolves. Several more quickly followed, until all of the surrounding wolves had either fled or been killed.

Artemis stepped through the flames, another arrow knocked and ready. "This way," she called, training the arrow on a wolf which crept closer, growling low.

"Wolves are your sacred animal," Annabeth said quietly once they were closer to the goddess of the Hunt. "Can't you get them to back down?"

"Don't you think I've tried that?" The Olympian snapped. "But it seems they value the will of a son of Mother Earth more than mine." They backed up into a wide, trodden down area cleared of tents, skirting around the flames and burnt bodies. "And it's not only the wolves," Artemis added, eying the various shapes keeping just in the shadows. Annabeth saw a bear among them, lumbering through the encampment and over bodies. "Nothing is listening to us."

"When the gods hold no sway," Annabeth breathed.

"What?" Ares grumbled.

Annabeth's expression tightened when she saw the rest of the gods, contained within the small clearing. Behind her the wolves followed, bellies low to the ground. "The prophecy," she snapped. "When the gods hold no sway – it's a line in the prophecy."

Zeus' eyes narrowed sharply. "The animals," he realised.

Annabeth sensed  _something_ approaching and spun around to see a man – no, a Titan – step out from the flames. Hyperion tilted his head to the side, flaming sword in hand, and smirked. "The animals," he agreed.

Out of the corner of her eye, Annabeth saw Iapetus step into the light, silver spear gleaming wickedly.

And between them, the wolves and various different animals parted as the Titan King stepped forth.

Instantly, Zeus fired a lightning bolt at Kronos, the brilliant arch of light mere inches from Kronos before his hand flicked up. The bolt ricocheted into the ground, gouging a deep trench through the earth – with exactly the same sound as when one had been deflected off the barrier around the camp.

Kronos grunted, flexing smoking and scorched fingers as thin wisps of smoke rose from his palm. The Titan Lord smiled sharply. "I've found animals are loyal beasts." He tilted his head to the side.

Zeus growled and fired another bolt at Kronos. The sound of the collision rang around Annabeth's head for several seconds even after the dust had cleared, another trench carved into the landscape around them.

The fire flickered around the Titans, casting hulking shadows over the ground.

Kronos merely chuckled. "Such an overreaction,  _son_." From Kronos' tone, his reference to the relation between him and Zeus could have been the most terrible of insults.

Zeus ground his teeth together. "How did you know we were going to be here?" He demanded, eyes narrowed sharply at the immortal who had  _never_ been his father.

The Titan Lord's laughter was loud, Hyperion and Iapetus at his flanks grinning in turn. "I was ancient before you were even an idea, Zeus." Kronos' eyes shone with mirth, but his expression was as desolate as that of a statue – absolutely unyielding. "The plan to have your favourite mixed-breed mongrels chase Lelantos through the Amazon; Hyperion's utter incineration of their Camp. It's all led right here. We –  _I_ – knew you would strike out at us." He spread his arms out. "It's all in the planning, Zeus. All in the prediction." His scythe – a wicked curved blade inset into the shaft – formed in his hand, angled loosely towards the ground. Tendrils of electricity still flickered between his fingers, latent energy from Zeus' last attack, but then it snaked down his scythe until the crackling lightning settled on the tip of the blade. "Something which you have never mastered." His gaze wandered from Zeus to land on Annabeth, and his lips curled up slightly. "Annabeth. I should have ensured I killed you  _properly_ down in Tartarus. I assure you, such an oversight shall not occur again."

Annabeth's heart hammered in her chest, threatening to burst.  _He hasn't noticed._ She tried not to peer past the Titans, towards where Hades was slinking in the shadows. At his side, Poseidon had his eyes narrowed at Kronos' back. "You tried," she reminded him. "You failed. Just like you failed to keep Percy alive." Kronos' eyes narrowed sharply at her, and Annabeth guessed that poking the wolf with a stick wasn't going to help her chances of living, but it may just buy Poseidon and Hades time. "What would he think of you now, if he could see you? If he saw you waging a war he tried to stop – right up until his death. What about  _Erebus_?"

Kronos' expression doesn't change, he could have very well been carved from marble. "Obviously you have never had an extended stay in Tartarus. I guarantee, the Perseus that will emerge from that godsforsaken abyss shall be utterly unrecognisable by you." He tilted his head slightly, glancing down towards the grey wolf at his feet. "That is – if you live to greet him."

At an unspoken signal the wolves lurch forwards, rising to their paws and growling lowly. The bear Annabeth had seen previously lumbered into the clearing, skirting the flames.

 _Flames._ Annabeth thought. She spun to face Ares, trusting Athena to protect her back. "The fire," she pressed. "They're still animals. All animals are terrified of fire."

Ares' left hand was clamped over a deep gash in his leg, his right gripping his sword to ward off the approaching animals. He bared his teeth in a snarl, not unlike the wolf crouched just out of reach of his swing. "It would be easier to kill them."

There was a loud yelp behind Annabeth, and the young goddess spun, instinctively raising her sword to see Athena jerk her spear from the side of a wolf. As they watched, its fatal wound shimmered gold before the wolf was back on its feet.

Annabeth expectantly turned to face Ares, the god of war grumbling before a fire ignited in his palm.

It sputtered briefly in the rain Zeus was still forcing down, before Ares snapped his fingers. The fire encircled the gods. The wolf that had tried to leap at Annabeth backed up, snarling at the approaching wall of flames.

Pure animalistic fear shone in its eyes as the fire advanced.

Kronos heaved out a heavy sigh, watching in distaste as his small army of animals turned and ran before the fire.

Ares grinned widely and lifted his sword, momentarily forgetting his leg injury as he roared and charged at the Titan lord. He only moved a few feet before an arrow – a glistening black barb – was buried in his leg. The god stumbled, and Hyperion stepped forwards to swing at him, but Artemis swiftly fired several arrows at the Titan.

Hyperion snarled and burnt them out of the air, but Hermes had dragged Ares back before the Titan had time to move forwards again.

Zeus roared and called down another bolt, the sound of thunder overhead deafening and the brilliant flash almost blinding Annabeth. But Kronos merely raised a hand to meet it head-on, taking the blunt force of the strike.

Unlike before where the Titan had turned the energy onto their surroundings, this time it erupted from his body, flattening everything around them. Smoke curled from between his fingers as he grit his teeth and the ground  _heaved_ beneath them.

Annabeth staggered, struggling to hold her balance as rocks jutted from the ground, a terrible groan echoing around as the very earth beneath their feet was torn apart.

Kronos abruptly let out a choked gasp and Annabeth's eyes snapped open, realising that at some point she'd dropped to the ground.

Three green-tinged tips protruded from Kronos' chest.

Poseidon grunted, tightening his grip as a silver sheen of sweat rolled down Kronos' cheek.

Annabeth assumed that the instant the trident emerged from Kronos' chest the battle would be over. She was  _very_ wrong.

Hyperion roared and exploded.

The flames Zeus had dampened down to smouldering ashes reignited as an arm of fire flung Poseidon back.

Something in the air next to Annabeth exploded, causing her to cry out even as she was thrown away from the other gods.

Her head collided with something solid, a sickening crack echoing around even as she fell limp, knowing nothing more.


	6. Desiccation

When Annabeth came to, the first thing she saw was the burnt husk of a small bird.

Its little wings were nothing more than smouldering bones, faint wisps of smoke curling from the carcass.

The remains of the Titan camp were almost unrecognisable, nothing more than incinerated bodies and animals scattered over the once lush landscape.

Crackling flames still stretched skyward, having obliterated the majority of the area and moved on through the night.

Horror dawned in Annabeth's eyes as she realised the scale of utter devastation.

"Annabeth."

Annabeth didn't turn to face her mother as she stood, instead keeping her gaze fixed on the little bird at her feet, and then the burnt remains of a demigod a dozen or so feet from her. "What did we do?" she demanded, unable to keep the despair from her voice. "Oh gods, Thalia was right."

" _Annabeth_."

Annabeth whipped around to glare at Athena. "How can you not care about this?" she snapped. "What happened last night?"

Athena avoided her gaze, instead turning to survey the area around them with sad eyes. "Apollo's healing the others," the goddess said. "You should see him."

" _What happened?"_

"A battle between immortals, Annabeth," Athena said tiredly. "Full, unbridled power let loose in attacks of pure destruction."

Annabeth swallowed, horror still mounting in her stomach. She felt sick at the stench of burnt flesh as she followed her mother. "Was it worth it?"

Athena was silent for several long moments. "We destroyed their camp. And Kronos will be out of action for a few weeks."

"And Yellowstone was obliterated in the crossfire," Annabeth snapped back.

"We destroyed their camp. We almost took out their best archer. Due to our assault Kronos will be unable to participate for several weeks."

"We're supposed to be the ones  _protecting_ everything," Annabeth ground out. "We're supposed to be the  _good_ side. If this is the collateral damage we cause then we're no better than the Titans."

" _Don't_ say that," Athena said sharply. "Never say that. At least we are doing our best to provide shrouds for even their demigods. They merely left, didn't even care for the destruction we caused together."

Annabeth stopped when she saw Poseidon hunched over a burnt body. "Is that…"

"Darren." Athena nodded stiffly. She pressed her lips together. "We found Abiron and Zoe too."

"They're all dead?"

"Yes."

Annabeth shut her eyes.

"They were traitors, Annabeth. They turned on us for the Titans. They should consider themselves lucky they are getting a shroud."

Athena was right, Annabeth knew that. The goddess of wisdom was  _always_ right. But that didn't mean it was best. Despite Darren turning his back on Olympus, Poseidon obviously still loved his son. Just like he still loved Percy.

Annabeth tried to ignore the crunching under her feet, knowing it was little remains that she was crushing. Zeus turned slightly to scowl at them from the corner of his eyes, busy scanning the area. Annabeth didn't know what he was looking at – the only thing she could see was the burnt remains of animals and trees, ash covering the once-green landscape.

"What have we done?" Annabeth whispered, disgusted at herself, even though she hadn't really taken part in the battle.

"What was necessary," Zeus rumbled, thunder overhead echoing the sound.

Annabeth swallowed. "May I go, Lord Zeus?"

Zeus inclined his head. "You may."

Annabeth disappeared with no ceremony other than a flash, transporting herself to Camp Half-Blood's Big House. Or, at least the part that had been rebuilt. She pushed the door open, hating how it was barely hanging onto the doorframe, and made her way to the war room.

And she froze when she saw the TV – which Hephaestus had replaced for them – showing the ruins of Yellowstone National Park.

" _\- still on the scene. There are fears of the wildfire reaching some of the towns in Yellowstone, which have since been evacuated. Officials are not yet sure if the fire was started from the lightning strikes or if foul play was involved. So far, fatalities number in the twenties, however due to the unnatural speed of the spread some towns were cut off before evacuation. The number of fatalities is likely to continue rising-"_ the TV was cut off as it exploded into static.

Thalia turned to face Annabeth, eyes angry as static flickered across her hands. "Please," she said flatly, "tell me this was worth it. Tell me we have something to show for this suffering. Tell me we took down at least  _one_ of the Titans!"

Annabeth just shook her head. "We destroyed their camp."

"And the entirety of Yellowstone!" Thalia exploded. "Mortals have  _died,_ Annabeth!" She cried. "What don't you get about that? I know that to you mortals may just be  _these cockroaches scurrying around for food,_ but they aren't to me."

"That's  _not_ what I think of mortals, Thalia," Annabeth snapped back. " _I_ was a mortal until not long ago. I know what it's like. I tried to tell the other gods to stop, before it went too far. But then the wolves came, the Titans were all there – it was a trap. I didn't take part, Thalia."

"You were there," Thalia retorted angrily.

"I was knocked out!" Annabeth exclaimed. "I don't know how, I don't even remember what happened. By the time I came to, everything was burning, Thalia."

The other Counsellors avoided the goddess' gaze, but Annabeth didn't need to see the disgust on their faces to know it was there.

She ground her teeth, about to snap out a retort, when there was another brilliant flash beside her and Artemis stepped forth. "Thalia," the Huntress said, "I need the Hunters ready to move out. We have a hunt."

Thalia blinked. "What hunt, Milady?"

Artemis hadn't changed from the silver garb she was wearing the night before, and in the dim light of the temporary lamps erected around the room Annabeth could clearly see the rips and tears in the tough fabric. The Olympian's silver eyes glowed. "We have reason to believe that several Titans fled on foot. Kronos among them."

"How do you know?" Thalia asked.

"He's injured," Artemis said with a satisfied smile. "

"Don't you think that's suspicious?" Annabeth questioned.

Artemis nodded. "Yes. Very. Which is why Zeus has decreed that  _all_ Olympians will be joining the hunt."

* * *

"Look!" Hyperion exploded. "Just stay still!"

Kronos ground his teeth, shoving his overprotective brother away. "We need to  _move_ ," he snapped, eyes flicking over Hyperion's shoulder and eying the steadily approaching conflagration.

"You're not moving anywhere very fast like  _that_ ," Iapetus said rather pointedly, jerking his head towards the spearhead buried in Kronos' thigh. The King had cut a large section of the shaft off the head, but there were still a dozen or so inches emerging from his thigh.

Kronos sneered at his brothers. "You didn't have to join me."

"And leave you to the mercy of the gods?" Iapetus snorted, gripping Kronos' shoulder. "We wouldn't."

The King grunted, forcing himself back to his feet. Dawn had broken and the gods would no doubt have realised that some of the Titans had left on foot. Kronos didn't want to be caught lying down – he'd prefer to be on the move.

And he despised fire.

Hyperion had always loved it, but Kronos had never been able to stop himself freezing when faced with a conflagration the likes of which bore down on them in that instead. The sky above them was tinted a brilliant orange from the flames, trees incinerated around them as fire danced over their heads. There was a shrub a few feet from Kronos that was steadily burning.

Kronos may have intended to back up on foot after the confrontation, but he hadn't factored the fire into his calculations.

Hyperion looked thoroughly angered by Kronos' stubbornness and insistence in moving, but he held his tongue. "Fine," he relented, waving a hand to clear a path through the flames. "Come on. And don't complain."

Kronos ignored him, shoving past to start down the path his brother had cleared. "We haven't gone as far as I would have liked." They couldn't, not when Kronos had been injured so. The spearhead grated against his thigh bone with every step, leaving a trail of ichor in their wake.

Not exactly what Kronos had wanted, but Artemis would be able to follow them even without the trail, so he didn't worry about that.

No, his concern was the tongues of fire above them.

Hyperion glanced towards him and grinned, no doubt knowing what his lord brother was thinking.

Behind them, over the crackling flames, Kronos heard the baying of wolves.

"And so it begins," Iapetus muttered.

Kronos nodded to Hyperion, but continued limping down the path cleared for them. The flames on either side reached an impenetrable barrier, relentlessly climbing higher until the area was burnt and no fuel remained. Hyperion, following Kronos' silent order, waved a hand and flames swallowed the path behind them.

Kronos smiled to himself, even as he gazed with despair at the National Park around them.  _This_ was not his intention. But when it was over, Kronos could regrow everything with a snap of his fingers. Yellowstone was being decimated around them, but he'd put it right.

Hyperion and Iapetus were nervous, and rightly so. They were kept at a slow pace due to Kronos' injury, and would likely find themselves surrounded within an hour with the wolves of the hunt snapping at their heels.

But Kronos' brothers were loyal. They trusted him, and he them in return.

And Kronos had promised that he had a plan.


	7. The Hunt

Kronos’ hand remained firmly clamped down around the spear head in his thigh as the first timber wolf leapt from the shadows.

The Hunt’s wolf snarled at them, keeping back within the treeline. Sparks of fire floated through the air around them and Kronos’ jaw tightened as he felt several specks land on his neck, quickly lifting a hand to swat them away.

His brothers knew him so well that they didn’t have to even look towards him, instead Hyperion raised a hand and the flames around them swallowed the large wolf.

It shrieked for several long seconds, before the sound cut off.

Kronos’ nose flared. “They aren’t far now,” he muttered. “I can smell Zeus.” _That_ particular bastard of his had a very distinctive scent of ozone, eerily similar to the air after one of Ouranos’ old thunderstorms. He made a split second decision one which he knew Hyperion and Iapetus would protest against. “Leave,” he ordered, tone sharp.

Instantly, Iapetus’ gaze snapped over to him. “ _No_ , that’s a terrible idea.”

His King’s golden eyes flared. “ _Now_ ,” Kronos growled. “Split up.”

“What – _no,_ Kronos—” Iapetus starts angrily, only for Hyperion to swiftly interrupt.

“It’s not a bad plan.”

“It’s a _terrible_ plan,” Iapetus snapped.

“Just trust me,” Kronos pressed.

Hyperion nodded. “We split up because they’re going to catch up to Kronos—”

 “Which is why we don’t!” Iapetus hissed back. “Who’s going to protect him if we’re not he—”

“I can protect myself,” Kronos grumbled.

“Let me finish,” Hyperion hissed as Iapetus shot Kronos an incredulous glare. “We come up their backside while they come up Kronos’.”

Kronos was particularly unimpressed with his brother’s phrasing. “Not exactly what I had in mind,” he muttered. “But that is the general idea.”

Iapetus ground his teeth together. “These sorts of plans never end well,” he moaned. “Not when they involve using you as bait. Everyone hates you so much that they defy the norm in these circumstances.”

“Then expect them to,” Kronos said flatly, looking highly unamused to see them still standing there.

Hyperion knew what that look on his face meant, so be grabbed Iapetus before he could protest anymore and hauled him into the burning treeline, brushing easily through the flames.

A second wolf leapt from the path behind Kronos, snarling before it turned and ran.

Kronos exhaled, calming his racing heart as several other wolves emerged out onto the track, melting from the shadows. He stepped back, the spear in his thigh momentarily getting caught against his bone, causing him to grunt. He glared at the wolves, daring them to approach him. When one snarled at him, lurching forwards and snapping its teeth, Kronos growled back.

His back straightened sharply as Artemis slid out of the treeline, an arrow aimed unwaveringly between his eyes.

The goddess raised a perfect eyebrow at him as the other Olympians stepped forwards behind her. A twig snapped behind the Titan, hushed expletive instantly following.

Kronos was surrounded.  

He grimaced, expectantly waiting for Zeus to speak first as he was bound to. “Surrender,” Zeus boomed.

Artemis rolled her eyes, though the point of her arrow didn’t stray. “He’s not going to.”

The Titan took the moment to throw up a barrier against Hyperion and Iapetus returning. “I guess you’ll just have to kill me,” Kronos mused.

“Easily done in your current state,” Zeus swiftly retorted.

Kronos smirked. “Perhaps.” He summoned his sword to his left hand, the black blade gleaming wickedly in the flames still around him. “Good luck with that.”

The Titan would love to say that he put up a good fight.

The reality was far less heroic.

Only a few minutes later, Kronos’ right leg crumpled beneath him and he landed heavily on his knee. A split second later, an arrow was quivering as it bit into his left arm. Lightning flashed, and the Titan was flung back. Kronos struggled to force his hands beneath him, though electricity coursed through his muscles. His limbs shuddered as he grunted.

Though he was far more concerned by the spear when it was thrust through his back. The force of the blow dropped him down further, very nearly prone against the ground as he screamed.

As he spluttered up ichor, still trying to get a foot beneath himself, the point emerged from his chest. Kronos grasped for the spearhead, trying to stop it from slipping further through him, but his hands couldn’t find the strength required to hold the shaft in place. Whomever it was holding the spear thrust it down further, a sudden movement that caused the shaft to slip through Kronos’ fingers like water.

Fingers that smelt suspiciously of ozone gripped Kronos’ chin. “I hope you suffer in the Pit,” Zeus whispered fervently. “That it takes you another several thousand years before you crawl out of Tartarus.”

Vaguely, Kronos heard his heartbeat, a rapid rhythm that spilled his ichor from his body. A thin trickle dribbled from his mouth.

Zeus gestured for the spear to be released. Behind Kronos, Athena sighed before she let go.

None of the Olympians or Hunters said anything else, though Kronos grunted when a single Hunter with blue eyes shot an arrow that bit into his side.

“Thalia.” Zeus frowned. “There’s no need for that.”

Thalia scowled at the downed Titan. “I know. But it made me feel better.”

Over the next few minutes, Kronos was slowly left alone. He struggled to his feet, spear pointing the way forwards, only to topple over when he took a step. The last of Artemis’ wolves to leave trotted over to him and licked his nose, causing his face to scrunch up as ichor was smeared across his cheek.   

He felt the barrier collapse around him and almost instantly Hyperion appeared, looking utterly furious until he set his burning gaze on his brother. “Not again,” he groaned.

Kronos’ mouth opened, desperately trying to speak to his brother, but only ichor came from his mouth. Hyperion’s expression tightened and he kneeled next to him, carefully lifting off Kronos’ breastplate.

Iapetus, his silver hair wild, stumbled from Hyperion’s shadow. He didn’t seem surprised to see Kronos’ state and merely sighed. “You’re an idiot.”

Kronos slowly opened the mind-link all Titans shared. _“The spear,”_ he thought urgently to Hyperion, causing his brother to jerk slightly. _“Take it.”_

Hyperion’s expression soured. “Idiot,” he whispered fiercely, leaning down to press his forehead to Kronos’ even as his fingers closed around the shaft that emerged from his chest. Hyperion grimaced as the movement caused his brother to scream.

Then Hyperion was holding Athena’s spear in his hands, and realisation dawned in his eyes. He scanned the ground for Backbiter as he set the spear at his feet and snatched up the black blade. All it took was a single mighty swing, before the spear simply shattered. Somewhere, Kronos knew Athena would be crumpling in agony as she felt her divine weapon being destroyed. His lips twitched up slightly as his head dropped.

 Backbiter’s worn leather hilt was pressed into his hand by a worried Hyperion, and Iapetus closed his fingers around the hilt with a thin smile.

“I can’t say I agree with this plan of yours,” Iapetus murmured. “But I hope you find him down there.”


	8. Welcoming

Kronos jerked as the point of a sword pierced the protective layer around him, spilling the golden fluid over the impression in the fleshy ground of Tartarus.

A hand grabbed onto the front of his breastplate and tugged him out of the hollow, dropping him onto the royal purple ground.

The King grunted, shifting to run a hand under his breastplate and over the non-existent injury on his chest.

"What the  _fuck_?"

At those words, Kronos paused and peered up into the brilliant green eyes. "Nice to see you too," he greeted, exhaling deeply as he cast a glance back at the hollow. Then towards the sword held at Percy's side. "That was close to my face."

"A shame," Percy said flatly. "I was hoping it would hit you."

Kronos smirked, crossing his legs before him like a child would. "I'm sure," he said indulgently. "Now help me up."

Percy sighed heavily, as if Kronos' glee physically pained him, but he reached down and took Kronos' hand.

Once Kronos was on his feet, Percy quickly let go, before he punched Kronos in the face. "Why are you down here?"

Kronos swore viciously under his breath as he gingerly touch the side of his nose – that hit actually kind of hurt – but carelessly shrugged. "You were taking too long, so I thought I'd come down and see what was holding you up."

Percy crossed his arms before him, though Tsunami finally faded from sight. "You're an idiot then."

"Hyperion said the same thing."

"Can't imagine why."

Kronos' eyes narrowed slightly at him. "This is the thanks I get?"

Percy frowned at him. "I didn't ask you to die for me."

"You didn't have to." The former demigod seemed momentarily surprised, before his eyes narrowed at Kronos. The older Titan realised then that Percy's eyes were a darker shade than they were usually.

"What?" Percy demanded.

Kronos blinked, his eyes flicking away to scan Tartarus around them. "Nothing." Kronos wasn't sure what it was, but something about Percy was different. Aside from his attitude, though he supposed that could be forgiven. "There are a lot of monsters down here," he noted.

Percy shrugged. "The gods and demigods are killing them by the hundreds. Of course there are loads here." He studied the other Titan until Kronos felt slightly uncomfortable. "Come on," he finally sighed. "You need to have a shower."

Kronos' lips twitched. "I do?" He questioned, snapping away his armour and lifting the edge of his undershirt. "Yes," he agreed, "I do."

Percy tilted his head to the side. "You've been dead for a few months," he informed Kronos. "I don't hear much down here, but when you die  _and_ Athena dies, I definitely heard it." He wordlessly held Backbiter out to Kronos.

"You're angry," Kronos noted.

" _Yes,_ I'm angry with you," Percy grumbled. "You're stupid and an idiot."

Kronos hummed. "It seems to be the only thing I pass on."

Percy didn't answer for several long minutes, letting a pleasant silence fall between them as he guided Kronos through the Pit. The King eyed the monsters around them, but while he could sense their anger with both him and Percy, they stayed out of the way.

"They're scared," Percy finally said in response to the looks he was receiving from Kronos. "I've got myself something of a reputation now."

Kronos believed him. When he'd last seen Percy, the immortal was still holding onto the tattered remains of mortality – of his demigod life – but as his gaze flickered carefully over Percy, checking for injuries, he noted that Percy was no doubt fully embracing his immortality. His skin shimmered with an ethereal light, the slight drop in the temperature around him which had Kronos' breath misting in front of him. And his eyes, glowing like Greek fire.

"Nothing nearing mine, I hope," Kronos mused. "I can't have that happening – a newly born Titan?"

Percy snorted. "No. Don't worry, your reputation is safe."

Kronos slowed slightly, scanning the swamp that opened up before them. Percy smiled slightly and tugged him over. "Come on. I'll show you where I've been staying."

Kronos really tried to be a little grateful, but the little hut that sat before them didn't exactly seem like the sort of place he'd enjoy staying in. "It's – ah – it's nice."

"It's really not," Percy said with a small smile. "But it was Damasen's – the anti-Ares – and it's the only sort of safe place I know of here. I've been using it like a base."

Kronos hummed. "For Tartarus it's nice."

"But not Othrys," Percy finished. "I can't believe it," he murmured, "but that old fortress has actually managed to become my home."

Kronos stepped up behind him, grinning slyly. "I think home depends on the company," he whispered into Percy's ear. Naturally, his arms slipped around Percy's waist. He smiled against the younger Titan's neck.

"I know," Percy sighed. "I miss Hyperion and Iapetus." Kronos spluttered as Percy slipped away like a damned eel, his eyes alight with glee. "Though you're bearable too, I suppose."

"Bearable," Kronos echoed.

"I'd love to have sex," Percy said. "But – really – would you rather have it here, or back at home?"

"Here is fine." Kronos backtracked quickly at Percy's sharp glare. "Though Othrys is better."

Percy nodded slightly. "That's what I thought."

"No sex then."

"No sex," Percy agreed.

Kronos nodded, and then he grabbed Percy and pulled him closer, letting them fall back onto the bed – more a mass of monster hides and fur than anything else – and firmly pressed his lips to Percy's. "No sex," he mumbled.

Percy returned the sentiment with equal ferocity.

Kronos slipped his fingers up Percy's shirt and along feverish skin, greatly enjoying the shudder that ran through Percy's body. It had been far too many months since Percy had had any contact with another immortal, and Kronos hadn't enjoyed his abstinence.

"So," Kronos said, his nose pressed against Percy's neck as he breathed deeply – familiarising himself with the other Titan's scent. "Is this enough to convince you to come back?"

"Huh?" Percy asked, his brain half turned to mush.

"Come now, Percy," Kronos whispered. "I'm not an idiot-"

"You're a clever idiot," Percy cut in pointedly.

"That doesn't even make sense," Kronos huffed, before he pressed his lips against Percy's neck. "But if you wanted to return, you would have by now. It hardly takes this long." He pointedly glanced at the fresh meat hanging from the shelter – he refused to call it a roof – over their heads. "You weren't intending on leaving Tartarus."

"No," Percy admitted, shifting slightly so Kronos didn't have access to his neck anymore. "I wasn't."

Kronos scowled, more displeased by Percy refusing him than staying in Tartarus. A Titan had extreme survival instincts. Allowing another being near their neck was the equivalent of a mortal stripping naked in a crowded room – it showed their trust, their confidence that the one in front of them wouldn't harm them.

"A deal then?"

Percy frowned slightly at him. "What deal?" He asked suspiciously.

"You come back with me," Kronos said, letting himself drop back, arms behind his head as he fixed his gaze on Percy's. "And I'll see about letting some gods survive when we win. Deal?"

Percy just snorted, looking faintly amused. "You think I still care about them?"

Kronos blinked. "No?" He questioned. "No, why would I think that?"

The younger Titan's eyes looked almost venomous as he stared down at Kronos, turning slightly to the broth simmering above the fire. "They abandoned me."

"I didn't."

"You didn't," Percy agreed, looking oddly tired for such a young immortal.  _Kronos_ was supposed to be the one weighed down by the millennia he'd lived. Not Percy. Percy was supposed to be still so full of life, so eager for everything and anything, the one that stopped Kronos from lingering too long on things he'd rather forget. "I know you didn't – I know."

It was really so simple, Kronos mused. "I won't," he promised fervently. "Never."

"Promise?" Percy whispered lowly, eyes a glowing neon green – a radiation green.

Kronos nodded sharply, eyes blazing. "I promise," he swore. "On the Great Chaos, I swear." He tilted his head to the side. "You mentioned a shower?"


	9. The New BFG

When two Titans put their minds together, there's little that can stop them – meddling Primordials excluded.

Kronos prided himself on his ability to get out of any situation solely on his own strength, so he was confident when they set off that Percy and him could take on anything they encountered.

Again, meddling Primordials excluded.

After they'd found themselves back at Damasen's swamp for the tenth time, Percy cursed viciously and twisted to face the cavern around them. "What do you want?" He yelled at the Primordial who had yet to show his face.

Kronos rested a hand on Percy's shoulder. "Breathe," he advised, causing Percy to shoot him a fierce glare.

"I  _am_ breathing." He shrugged Kronos' hand off and lifted Tsunami, only for Kronos to grab his arm before he could plunge it into the damned Primordial.

" _Not_ a good idea," Kronos said firmly. "Primordials don't tend to like being stabbed."

Percy was tense as he twisted towards Kronos. "Then what do you suggest we do?" He demanded. "He's playing with us."

"That much is obvious," Kronos muttered. He gestured to the hut before them. "Maybe it's this."

Percy blinked at him. "What?" He asked, looking faintly bewildered.

"The hut," Kronos elaborated for Percy. "You know – the curse – Damasen?"

Realisation dawned in Percy's eyes. "Oh. Right. That actually makes a lot of sense."

"You have been living here, yes?" Kronos mused.

Percy nodded. "Yeah. So I'm the new Damasen?"

"Well you weren't sentenced here by your mother and father, but-" Kronos trailed off at the sharp glare that Percy directed towards him. " _But,_ " he stressed, "that's probably it." He abruptly twisted to face Percy. "What are you thinking?"

"Well, at the moment I'm thinking that you're an idiot," Percy dryly informed Kronos. A flash of indignation crossed Kronos' face, and Percy grinned in response as the older Titan pulled back. "But I know what you mean – yes, I actually  _do_ know something, asshole, I'm not that stupid – we  _did_ meet Damasen when we came down here at first. But you're here, so what's on the surface for me?"

Kronos ignored the odd fluttering feeling in his chest and pointedly crossed his arms. "Leander?" He proffered.

Percy made a noise like Kronos was strangling him. "What?"

"The little bastard that you decided to take in against my wishes."

"I know who he is," Percy said curtly. "That's not what I meant." He eyed Kronos. "I mean why do you care about him? He's Rhea's kid."

Kronos pulled a face at the reminder, but nonetheless he nodded. "Yes. But, you see, since you decided to  _abandon_ us-"

"I didn't abandon Othrys," Percy retorted. "I  _died_. Since you're down here, obviously you did too."

"You abandoned  _me_ ," Kronos muttered under his breath. Percy pretended not to hear him. "Just – think of Leander."

Percy breathed deeply. "Okay," he sighed, looking slightly put out, though whether it was the thought of abandoning Kronos or thinking of the kid he'd adopted, Kronos didn't know. As Kronos watched, Percy's eyebrows scrunched up slightly. His radiation green eyes disappeared as a frown formed on his face. Kronos snorted softly before turning to face the hut, distain clear in his golden eyes.

"Speaking of Tartarus," Kronos abruptly said, "how is he?"

Percy cracked open an eye. "Good. For an immortal who was killed by a lesser immortal and forced into a very temporary slumber before being woken by his siblings because they wanted to direct his wrath onto his step-son who he doesn't really like anyway." By the end of his spiel, he was directing an  _I-am-completely-done-with-you_ look at Kronos.

"Ah. Good then."

The younger Titan seemed even more exasperated with Kronos, if that was even possible. "I can and will throw you into a River."

"As long as it's not the Lethe," Kronos relented. "I'd hate to forget how incredibly amazing you are."

"Ha, very funny," Percy said, before he cleared his throat. He abruptly reached out, grabbing hold of Kronos and pulling him closer.

Kronos blinked. "Not that this is unwelcome," he started, only for Percy to flick the side of his head. He trailed off into a few grumbled curses until Percy pressed their foreheads together. "What are you doing?" He questioned in complete bewilderment.

Percy shushed him. "Getting the details for what he looks like. More important things to think about lately than what Leander looks like."

"Don't let him hear you say that," Kronos murmured. "He'll be offended."

The younger Titan finally pulled back. "It won't last long." He grinned and tapped Kronos' forehead. "Interesting mind you have there."

"You should feel honoured," Kronos called after him. Percy was already striding off. "Not many people get to see it."

"Yeah, sure. Now come on, Firefly."

Kronos jogged after him to catch up. "I hope you know where you're going now."

"Yeah, duh. The Doors of Death. I'm not an idiot."

"You took us in circles before."

"That's called being lost, not being an idiot," Percy pointed out.

Kronos eyed him, watching as Percy fell silent. The two Titans picked their way across Tartarus, uncaring about any monsters that might be in their path – no monster would dare to be suicidal enough to attack them – and swiftly covering ground at a steady run.

Eventually, they reached the peak of a large hill. Percy stopped at the top, gesturing down into the valley below them. "There," he said. "The Doors of Death." He glanced back at Kronos, knowing the Titan had seen the steady stream of monsters entering the elevator. "Ladies first," Percy murmured to Kronos.

The Titan shot him a sharp glare, but started forwards.

"Watch out for Tartarus," Percy called as he followed. "I doubt he'll let us go without having a word with you."

"You're the one he adopted."

"Not really," Percy sighed. "That was just because he knew that I had to stay alive. The only way to do  _that_ was with giving me his blessing – making me his Champion – or adopting me. Since he needed my permission to make me a Champion, he went for the adoption option." He abruptly grinned at Kronos' back, smile nothing like it had been in the past. His eyes glinted powerfully as he almost bared his teeth at Kronos. "Jealous? It's not like he'll adopt  _you._  He already has to deal with you being his step-son. Pretty sure that's still more than enough with you, considering your track record with fathers."

"Funny."

Percy's smile sharpened, before disappearing when the ground suddenly cracked beneath Kronos' feet, plunging the older Titan into the darkness below. "Kronos!" He exclaimed even as he lurched forwards, but the ground had seamlessly sealed up where the King was previously standing within the second of him falling. Percy skidded to a stop and promptly summoned Tsunami. Mere inches before making contact with the ground, Percy found himself flung back through the air. He landed on a stalagmite, the shard of rock effortlessly piercing him through the back even as the air was forcefully expelled from his body. As his vision swam, the stalagmite grew until it emerged from his chest, then forked off and bent back, firmly pinning him down.

Percy gasped for breath, forcing the pain aside. It hadn't pierced anything vital, that much he could instantly tell. If Tartarus had wanted to kill him, he would have. The thought wasn't reassuring, especially since the Primordial could very well keep Percy pinned for eternity. He scanned the ground for where his sword had fallen, grunting as the movement pulled at the shard inside him.

Spotting the silver sword a couple feet from him, Percy stretched out towards it, wincing slightly as he did so. The ground erupted beneath his hand and tendrils of the ground latched onto his arm. Percy struggled to pull his hand away, but the restraints didn't give in the slightest. More emerged from the ground until each of his limbs were held down.

Percy groaned, letting his head drop back. "Idiot," he scolded himself. He'd let his guard down. Of all the stupid things he could have done – Kronos and his stupid need to assure himself that Percy was still breathing had stopped Percy from being aware. He'd been confident that Kronos would protect him. "Idiot," he repeated fiercely.

It only took a few minutes for the first monster to reach him, drawn by his groans and his previous yell. His eyes narrowed sharply at the hellhound as it sniffed the ground a few feet away from him, lava-like eyes fixed warily on the downed Titan. Upon seeing the glint of Tsunami lying out of Percy's reach, the monster raised its head and lumbered closer to Percy.

Percy bared his teeth at it, letting out a warning rumble – the same sound every other Titan made upon being in an uneasy situation. The ground vibrated with the force of the noise and made the hellhound briefly pause.

The younger Titan narrowed his eyes and tapped into his divine energy, intending to blast the hellhound away, but the now familiar feeling of pure energy beneath his skin – running like electricity through his veins - didn't appear. Instead, there was the feeling of something in his chest constricting around his heart. Pain briefly flickered in his chest, before disappearing as soon as it started.

Percy gasped, panting for breath after the odd refusal of his divine energy.

The hellhound growled lowly, upper lip pulled back into a fierce snarl. A heavy paw landed between his calves, the monster warily advancing. Sharp teeth scraped over Percy's shirt as the hound sniffed him, pausing when it reached above where his heart was. Percy watched as it pressed it's snout down, seemingly immensely interested at whatever it had smelt.

Then, with a happy little growl it moved its snout to Percy's arm, even as it laid down across Percy, its weight more of a discomfort than anything else. A split second later, pain erupted down Percy's arm. He yelled and struggled to throw the monster off, eyes wide as he watched the sharp teeth clamp down around his upper arm. The hellhound growled as it felt its meal struggle, flexing large paws to drive razor-like talons into Percy's chest.

Percy groaned as he felt the teeth scrape against bone. He could try to wrench his arm loose, but the restraints from Tartarus and teeth of the hellhound combined would leave him unable to use his right arm – his sword arm. So, he turned again to his divinity. The pain hit him again, only far worse. He yelled in pain, his vision fading slightly. The hellhound had jerked away as soon as Percy tried to tap into his powers, but snarled at Percy when nothing happened instead of running, and moved to enclose his throat with its teeth.

Percy soon found himself struggling to breathe, the hellhound forcing his windpipe closed.

The darkness of Tartarus swirled around him and Percy felt the Primordial's eyes watching, before the darkness thickened and he fell limp.


	10. Welcome Home

Percy’s vision slowly swam back into focus.

He groaned, rolling his head to the side.

“Percy?” Kronos asked fiercely. There was immense concern in his eyes, enough that Percy grunted in response. When he saw Percy focus on him, Kronos exhaled sharply in relief. “Chaos be good,” he gasped out. “Don’t do that again,” the older Titan fiercely scolded. “You scared the Tartarus out of me.” Something flickered in his eyes as he said that, a passing of silver across the gold.

“Sorry,” Percy mumbled. He blinked, peering up at Kronos. “You’re okay?” A frown formed on his face as he eyed Kronos. The Titan looked completely freaked out.

Kronos swallowed. “Fine,” he assured Percy, reaching out to help him to his feet.

“What happened?” Percy questioned worriedly. “I… the hellhound.”

“Gone,” Kronos said fiercely.

“Yeah, I can see that. But what happened with you? Tartarus-”

“We talked,” Kronos cut in. “That’s it.”

Percy’s frown deepened, and he reached out to gingerly touch a finger against Kronos’ cheek. He blinked at the ichor caking the side of the Titan’s face. “Sure. I believe you.” He really didn’t, he thought as he wiped the ichor off his finger.

Kronos turned away from him. “Come on,” he muttered. “The Doors aren’t far now.”

Percy blinked at Kronos’ back. He bent down to grab Tsunami before chasing after the other Titan. A sudden change from before, any monsters that they passed shrieked at the sight of Kronos, swiftly scampering in the opposite direction. Percy had a sudden horrible feeling in his gut. “Hey, Kronos,” he called as they approached the Doors. “Maybe we should wait here a little. I have a bad feeling about this.”

Kronos turned to grin back at him. “Why would we do that?” He questioned. “This is going to be fun.”

The former demigod frowned at him. “I – what happened between you and Tartarus, Kronos?”

“I told you. We talked.”

“Yeah, and that’s a load of bullshit,” Percy snapped, his temper flaring. “Damnit, Kronos, why won’t you tell me?”

“Because I don’t want to?” Kronos proffered. “Because it was personal.” He slipped a foot inside the Doors, stopping them from sliding shut. “Ladies first,” he said, echoing Percy’s earlier words.

“Someone has to hold the button-”

“It’ll be fine,” Kronos huffed, grabbing Percy’s arm and tugging him into the elevator. “Honestly,” he said as the Doors slid shut, “you worry too much.” Then, with a crooked grin, he added, “Let me have some fun for once.”

Percy knew it was a bad idea. He could feel it. And the feeling only grew as they rose towards the surface. He half expected the Doors to open and spill them out into Chaos, but Kronos was right. It was fine.

Kronos stood almost completely still in the middle of the elevator, the only movement his hands flexing at his side. That alone was odd. Their eyes met across the confined space, and Kronos rolled his eyes at Percy when his own narrowed suspiciously.

Then, with a horribly loud happy little ding, the Doors opened.

They were underground in a cave. Percy had absolutely no clue where they were in the world though, until Kronos murmured, “Cape Matapan. It’s the most southern point in Greece.”

Percy frowned heavily. “Why here?”

“It’s one of the Gates to the Underworlds anyway,” Kronos explained. “Here Heracles raised Cerberus from Hades, and Orpheus attempted to resurrect his wife.” He abruptly smiled, eyes flashing a cruel silver. “It’s fitting.” Then the Titan strode forward.

Percy’s eyes widened. “Whoa, Kronos – wait.”

“What?” The King grumbled.

“It might be a trap.”

“There’s no _might_ about it. Of course it’s a trap.”

“So…”

“We spring it,” Kronos said cheerfully.

As soon as they emerged from the caves, Percy paled. He lifted Tsunami before him. “Hey,” he greeted Zeus. “Nice seeing you again.”

“Perseus,” Zeus said, his tone utterly flat. “Kronos.”

Kronos didn’t waste time with any pleasantries – he summoned Backbiter and charged straight at the King of the Gods. Zeus seemed stunned as his recklessness, but swiftly recovered and met Kronos’ fierce attack.

Percy yelled, and the ground rumbled beneath them. Those whom were able to rose into the air, but as the ground split beneath their feet many tumbled into the depths of the earth. Percy pointed Tsunami at Ares, smirking as a tornado formed around him and tossed him back from Kronos by several dozen feet. Then, confident that Kronos would protect his back, Percy turned around to face the sea.

He shut his eyes and concentrated, stretching an arm out. As a demigod he’d summoned small waves, nothing too large or destructive. As a Titan, he was only just starting to test his boundaries.

When he opened his eyes again, it was to see the force of nature that his sword was named after.

The wall of water was at least fifty feet high, towering over all in the area. Percy twisted, searching for Kronos and found the King busy beating Zeus back. Poseidon met Percy’s gaze across the field, something horribly similar to disappointment in his eyes, and slammed his trident down. The water parted, passing harmlessly by all of those fighting. Percy ground his teeth, and then he gestured sharply with his hands, slamming the water back together.

He didn’t bat an eye at the screams, even as he circled a finger in mid-air and formed a tornado overhead. The water rose up in a funnel, swiftly forming a waterspout.

Kronos seemed to just appear silently beside him. He let out a low whistle. “Nice.”

“Titan of Natural Disasters,” Percy reminded him.

“I remember,” Kronos promised.

Percy dropped his control over the water, letting it splash back down and retreat back to the sea.

“Percy,” Poseidon growled at him. “What have you done?” Percy barely glanced at his father, simply brushing past him. Poseidon grabbed his shoulder. “Percy!”

Before Percy could even decide if he wanted to speak or not, Backbiter emerged from the front of Poseidon’s chest just as swiftly as it retreated.

Ichor bubbled from Poseidon’s mouth, and he grabbed at his chest. Percy’s eyes narrowed sharply as he watched. “Immortals can take _far_ more damage than that.”

“Percy,” Poseidon gasped out. “What – why?”

Percy’s green eyes glowed like radiation, poisonous to any whom came near. “You abandoned me,” he said simply, before turning and striding away.

A demigod was still alive, struggling to pull themselves up. Kronos passed by Percy’s ear. “Do you want this one, or shall I?” He murmured. The demigod was unfortunate – Percy could see several more on the field of the massacre, only they weren’t directly in the path of the Titans.

Percy just shrugged.

Taking that as a _go ahead,_ Kronos strode forwards. Backbiter bit into the ground at his feet as he advanced. He toed the demigod over onto his back and smiled wickedly. “A lovely welcome home party.” Slowly, Kronos pressed the point of Backbiter into the demigod’s throat.

The demigod’s struggled gasps became pained cries, until the black sword passed into his windpipe. Kronos withdrew Backbiter, watching in fascination as blood welled from the demigod’s mouth and slit throat. He crouched beside him.

Percy frowned lightly as he watched Kronos, noting warily how the other Titan reached out and pressed a finger against the blood that trickled down the demigod’s throat. His finger brushed lightly against the demigod’s artery in his neck, before Kronos pressed down against it.

Percy moved forwards, taking Tsunami and driving the point into the demigod’s heart.

Kronos scowled up at him, looking highly unamused with his actions. “Ruining my fun,” he sighed as he rose from his feet.

“Torture isn’t necessary.” Percy wiped Tsunami’s blade off on the demigod’s clothes.

The Titan frowned slightly. “I’m sorry,” he said, sounding astoundingly genuine. “That upset you.”

“I’m not upset,” Percy corrected. “Just… confused.”

Kronos quickly pressed his lips against Percy’s. “Come on,” he murmured. “Let’s go home.”

 

 

 


	11. The New BFG

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kronos and Percy argue (like usual) and Percy experiences something new with immortality that he hasn't had happen before.

When two Titans put their minds together, there's little that can stop them – meddling Primordials excluded.

Kronos prided himself on his ability to get out of any situation solely on his own strength, so he was confident when they set off that Percy and him could take on anything they encountered.

Again, meddling Primordials excluded.

After they'd found themselves back at Damasen's swamp for the tenth time, Percy cursed viciously and twisted to face the cavern around them. "What do you want?" He yelled at the Primordial who had yet to show his face.

Kronos rested a hand on Percy's shoulder. "Breathe," he advised, causing Percy to shoot him a fierce glare.

"I  _am_ breathing." He shrugged Kronos' hand off and lifted Tsunami, only for Kronos to grab his arm before he could plunge it into the damned Primordial.

" _Not_ a good idea," Kronos said firmly. "Primordials don't tend to like being stabbed."

Percy was tense as he twisted towards Kronos. "Then what do you suggest we do?" He demanded. "He's playing with us."

"That much is obvious," Kronos muttered. He gestured to the hut before them. "Maybe it's this."

Percy blinked at him. "What?" He asked, looking faintly bewildered.

"The hut," Kronos elaborated for Percy. "You know – the curse – Damasen?"

Realisation dawned in Percy's eyes. "Oh. Right. That actually makes a lot of sense."

"You have been living here, yes?" Kronos mused.

Percy nodded. "Yeah. So I'm the new Damasen?"

"Well you weren't sentenced here by your mother and father, but-" Kronos trailed off at the sharp glare that Percy directed towards him. " _But,_ " he stressed, "that's probably it." He abruptly twisted to face Percy. "What are you thinking?"

"Well, at the moment I'm thinking that you're an idiot," Percy dryly informed Kronos. A flash of indignation crossed Kronos' face, and Percy grinned in response as the older Titan pulled back. "But I know what you mean – yes, I actually  _do_ know something, asshole, I'm not that stupid – we  _did_ meet Damasen when we came down here at first. But you're here, so what's on the surface for me?"

Kronos ignored the odd fluttering feeling in his chest and pointedly crossed his arms. "Leander?" He proffered.

Percy made a noise like Kronos was strangling him. "What?"

"The little bastard that you decided to take in against my wishes."

"I know who he is," Percy said curtly. "That's not what I meant." He eyed Kronos. "I mean why do you care about him? He's Rhea's kid."

Kronos pulled a face at the reminder, but nonetheless he nodded. "Yes. But, you see, since you decided to  _abandon_ us-"

"I didn't abandon Othrys," Percy retorted. "I  _died_. Since you're down here, obviously you did too."

"You abandoned  _me_ ," Kronos muttered under his breath. Percy pretended not to hear him. "Just – think of Leander."

Percy breathed deeply. "Okay," he sighed, looking slightly put out, though whether it was the thought of abandoning Kronos or thinking of the kid he'd adopted, Kronos didn't know. As Kronos watched, Percy's eyebrows scrunched up slightly. His radiation green eyes disappeared as a frown formed on his face. Kronos snorted softly before turning to face the hut, distain clear in his golden eyes.

"Speaking of Tartarus," Kronos abruptly said, "how is he?"

Percy cracked open an eye. "Good. For an immortal who was killed by a lesser immortal and forced into a very temporary slumber before being woken by his siblings because they wanted to direct his wrath onto his step-son who he doesn't really like anyway." By the end of his spiel, he was directing an  _I-am-completely-done-with-you_ look at Kronos.

"Ah. Good then."

The younger Titan seemed even more exasperated with Kronos, if that was even possible. "I can and will throw you into a River."

"As long as it's not the Lethe," Kronos relented. "I'd hate to forget how incredibly amazing you are."

"Ha, very funny," Percy said, before he cleared his throat. He abruptly reached out, grabbing hold of Kronos and pulling him closer.

Kronos blinked. "Not that this is unwelcome," he started, only for Percy to flick the side of his head. He trailed off into a few grumbled curses until Percy pressed their foreheads together. "What are you doing?" He questioned in complete bewilderment.

Percy shushed him. "Getting the details for what he looks like. More important things to think about lately than what Leander looks like."

"Don't let him hear you say that," Kronos murmured. "He'll be offended."

The younger Titan finally pulled back. "It won't last long." He grinned and tapped Kronos' forehead. "Interesting mind you have there."

"You should feel honoured," Kronos called after him. Percy was already striding off. "Not many people get to see it."

"Yeah, sure. Now come on, Firefly."

Kronos jogged after him to catch up. "I hope you know where you're going now."

"Yeah, duh. The Doors of Death. I'm not an idiot."

"You took us in circles before."

"That's called being lost, not being an idiot," Percy pointed out.

Kronos eyed him, watching as Percy fell silent. The two Titans picked their way across Tartarus, uncaring about any monsters that might be in their path – no monster would dare to be suicidal enough to attack them – and swiftly covering ground at a steady run.

Eventually, they reached the peak of a large hill. Percy stopped at the top, gesturing down into the valley below them. "There," he said. "The Doors of Death." He glanced back at Kronos, knowing the Titan had seen the steady stream of monsters entering the elevator. "Ladies first," Percy murmured to Kronos.

The Titan shot him a sharp glare, but started forwards.

"Watch out for Tartarus," Percy called as he followed. "I doubt he'll let us go without having a word with you."

"You're the one he adopted."

"Not really," Percy sighed. "That was just because he knew that I had to stay alive. The only way to do  _that_ was with giving me his blessing – making me his Champion – or adopting me. Since he needed my permission to make me a Champion, he went for the adoption option." He abruptly grinned at Kronos' back, smile nothing like it had been in the past. His eyes glinted powerfully as he almost bared his teeth at Kronos. "Jealous? It's not like he'll adopt  _you._  He already has to deal with you being his step-son. Pretty sure that's still more than enough with you, considering your track record with fathers."

"Funny."

Percy's smile sharpened, before disappearing when the ground suddenly cracked beneath Kronos' feet, plunging the older Titan into the darkness below. "Kronos!" He exclaimed even as he lurched forwards, but the ground had seamlessly sealed up where the King was previously standing within the second of him falling. Percy skidded to a stop and promptly summoned Tsunami. Mere inches before making contact with the ground, Percy found himself flung back through the air. He landed on a stalagmite, the shard of rock effortlessly piercing him through the back even as the air was forcefully expelled from his body. As his vision swam, the stalagmite grew until it emerged from his chest, then forked off and bent back, firmly pinning him down.

Percy gasped for breath, forcing the pain aside. It hadn't pierced anything vital, that much he could instantly tell. If Tartarus had wanted to kill him, he would have. The thought wasn't reassuring, especially since the Primordial could very well keep Percy pinned for eternity. He scanned the ground for where his sword had fallen, grunting as the movement pulled at the shard inside him.

Spotting the silver sword a couple feet from him, Percy stretched out towards it, wincing slightly as he did so. The ground erupted beneath his hand and tendrils of the ground latched onto his arm. Percy struggled to pull his hand away, but the restraints didn't give in the slightest. More emerged from the ground until each of his limbs were held down.

Percy groaned, letting his head drop back. "Idiot," he scolded himself. He'd let his guard down. Of all the stupid things he could have done – Kronos and his stupid need to assure himself that Percy was still breathing had stopped Percy from being aware. He'd been confident that Kronos would protect him. "Idiot," he repeated fiercely.

It only took a few minutes for the first monster to reach him, drawn by his groans and his previous yell. His eyes narrowed sharply at the hellhound as it sniffed the ground a few feet away from him, lava-like eyes fixed warily on the downed Titan. Upon seeing the glint of Tsunami lying out of Percy's reach, the monster raised its head and lumbered closer to Percy.

Percy bared his teeth at it, letting out a warning rumble – the same sound every other Titan made upon being in an uneasy situation. The ground vibrated with the force of the noise and made the hellhound briefly pause.

The younger Titan narrowed his eyes and tapped into his divine energy, intending to blast the hellhound away, but the now familiar feeling of pure energy beneath his skin – running like electricity through his veins - didn't appear. Instead, there was the feeling of something in his chest constricting around his heart. Pain briefly flickered in his chest, before disappearing as soon as it started.

Percy gasped, panting for breath after the odd refusal of his divine energy.

The hellhound growled lowly, upper lip pulled back into a fierce snarl. A heavy paw landed between his calves, the monster warily advancing. Sharp teeth scraped over Percy's shirt as the hound sniffed him, pausing when it reached above where his heart was. Percy watched as it pressed it's snout down, seemingly immensely interested at whatever it had smelt.

Then, with a happy little growl it moved its snout to Percy's arm, even as it laid down across Percy, its weight more of a discomfort than anything else. A split second later, pain erupted down Percy's arm. He yelled and struggled to throw the monster off, eyes wide as he watched the sharp teeth clamp down around his upper arm. The hellhound growled as it felt its meal struggle, flexing large paws to drive razor-like talons into Percy's chest.

Percy groaned as he felt the teeth scrape against bone. He could try to wrench his arm loose, but the restraints from Tartarus and teeth of the hellhound combined would leave him unable to use his right arm – his sword arm. So, he turned again to his divinity. The pain hit him again, only far worse. He yelled in pain, his vision fading slightly. The hellhound had jerked away as soon as Percy tried to tap into his powers, but snarled at Percy when nothing happened instead of running, and moved to enclose his throat with its teeth.

Percy soon found himself struggling to breathe, the hellhound forcing his windpipe closed.

The darkness of Tartarus swirled around him and Percy felt the Primordial's eyes watching, before the darkness thickened and he fell limp.


	12. Restoration

"I'm sorry," Percy said, looking downright murderous as he glared at Kronos. His fingers twitched like he wanted to strangle the King. "You did what?"

"It was just a little fire-" Hyperion started.

Percy twisted to face the Lord of Light. "I didn't ask you," he snapped. Turn back to Kronos, he growled angrily. " _Yellowstone is – was – a National Park, you idiot!"_

Kronos winced slightly at his fury. "There were more important things at the time-"

" _I don't care."_ Percy glared at Kronos. "You're going to fix it," he told Kronos.

The King huffed. "That's not exactly first on my to-do list, Percy. I've got something more important to do first."

Percy's green gaze darkened. "What is more important than a National Park?"

"Your cousin," Kronos dryly informed Percy.

Percy spluttered. "Who? Thalia-"

"Wrong brother."

"Hazel? Nico – where's Nico?" Percy growled lowly.

Kronos rolled his eyes at Percy. "Alive," he said flatly. He started in the direction of the cell-block which Percy knew intimately well. Percy instantly started after him – this new Kronos he didn't trust around his cousin. Kronos didn't say anything, only turned his head slightly towards Percy. But when Percy tried to follow him further than the first doors, Kronos put an arm across his chest. "I want to speak with him alone." He quietly observed Percy for several long moments. "Find Iapetus and ask him about the Prophecy."

" _What_ Prophecy?"

"One that's a pain for me. I thought I had it figured out, but… apparently I was wrong."

Percy's jaw tightened and he peered past Kronos, deeper into the cells. "And you'll come straight back to me?"

Kronos smiled, surprisingly soft as he pressed his forehead against Percy's. "Don't I always?"

The young Titan shut his eyes. "Yeah," he murmured. Percy pulled back slightly. "I love you."

The King's mouth opened slightly, then closed. He turned his head to the side. "I know," he whispered fervently, unable to hold Percy's gaze. He glanced back at Percy before continuing on, shutting the doors behind him.

Percy ground his teeth and spun around. He'd find out about the Prophecy quickly, then return. As if knowing that Percy was going to be returning, Iapetus was waiting for him back on the ground floor. The former demigod scowled. "Has he been like this the whole time I've been gone?"

"Insufferable?" Iapetus questioned. "Yes." He stepped towards Percy and swiftly enclosed him in a fierce hug. "It's good to see you again, Percy. How was Tartarus?"

Percy pressed his lips together. "Yeah," he said carefully, "that's the thing. Tartarus let us go. He was furious with Kronos, but he just let us go. No monster held the button for us, no one needed to. The elevator just rose. I don't get it – why would Tartarus  _help_ us to escape him."

"Tartarus would only help you if he got something out of it," Iapetus said firmly.

"I know. That's what I'm afraid of," Percy murmured. He shook his head. "But I'll figure it out. What's the Prophecy?"

 _"When the hunters become the prey,_  
and when the gods hold no sway.  
Where monsters roam and Ancient Heroes subside,  
the entrance to Hades the Doors abide.  
But the Angel shall lead the way,  
To the sea's castaway.  
And when the fatal war renews,  
Time, the Storm shall heal or lose."

Iapetus grimaced after reciting the Prophecy. "The first two lines have come to pass before. We hunted Artemis' Hunters using mortal creatures, animals. Artemis couldn't break Kronos' control over them."

"The second two lines," Percy murmured, "they passed earlier. That's about Tartarus and the Doors."

"We assumed that the next two were about Nico finding the Doors, but-"

"You guys weren't there," Percy finished. "Sea's castaway – that's me, right?"

"We thought so." Iapetus sighed. "We thought we'd figured it out. That the fatal war was the one between the Primordials."

"But why would that make me lose Kronos?" Percy asked, completely bewildered. "It doesn't make any sense."

"Prophecies never do until they come to pass," Iapetus mused. "Put thoughts of it aside for now, it will make sense when it's over."

"When it's over it may be too late. Kronos might die, Iapetus. It's part of a Prophecy!"

"You either heal him or lose him," Iapetus said flatly. "Neither of which can be done now, because we don't know what to heal him  _from_. We may do more harm than good as he is now."

Percy groaned. "Why is everything so difficult?" He bemoaned. "Maybe I should  _really_ just abandon you guys and live with the animals."

Iapetus snorted softly. "Is that really what you want?"

The former demigod sighed. "No," he admitted. "I don't know what you'd all do without me."

"We'd survive," Iapetus assured him.

"Barely."

Iapetus rolled his eyes and nudged Percy slightly. "It really is nice to have you back."

Percy opened his mouth to answer, but paused when he saw the shadows cast by the Greek fire torches move. He watched in exasperation as they flocked to the door a split second before Kronos stepped through, entirely uncaring about the tendrils of darkness snapping at his heels. Percy shared a glance with Iapetus, whom frowned deeply at his brother.

Kronos tilted his head to the side. "Are we ready to leave?" He questioned, eyes flicking between Iapetus and Percy with suspicion.

Percy nodded, stepping away from Iapetus. "Yeah. All ready."

He took Kronos' offered hand, smiling faintly as Kronos tugged him closer.

"Percy," Iapetus called as Kronos began to glow, "don't worry about the Prophecy. It'll sort itself out eventually."

Percy's vision was overtaken by gold, Kronos' divine energy surrounding him in its warm embrace as he flashed them to Yellowstone National Park. When they landed, Percy pulled a face. "You guys did all this?" He murmured.

Ash was covering the ground, burnt remains of trees stretching as far as he could see. There were skeletons of various animals, nearly unrecognisable amongst the destruction. Percy took a step and felt something crunch beneath his foot. He refused to look down, however, and instead turned to Kronos.

The other Titan met his gaze, before ducking his head slightly and placing a hand on the ground. With Percy watching over him, golden lines began to spread over the entire valley they were in. Rising into the air at various points, the gold intermingled with green streaks. From these points, tiny saplings sprouted, swiftly growing and soon soaring over Percy's head to cast the place where they were standing in shadows. After the trees, shrubs and bushes grew. A river formed beside Percy in the valley, cutting through the ash. Then grass forced its way through the ash at Percy's feet, tiny green nubs that grew and spread. Over the ash formed a seamless layer of soil, from which even more grass emerged.

Percy turned in a slow circle. "Kronos," he breathed. Kronos was sweating slightly, silver beads of sweat that rolled down the side of his face, streaking through the ichor that had hardened on his cheek. Gold, cut through with silver. Percy forced the thought away. "This is…"  _Incredible._

"Titan of the Harvest too," Kronos reminded Percy.

"I know." Percy tilted his head back. "Great Gaea." Only a minute ago, maybe two, there had simply been burnt trees and ash stretching away into the horizon. Now there were trees full of life and grass sprouting from the ashes of the dead.

As Percy looked around, a little bird landed in a tree close by, starting to sing.

Kronos frowned slightly. "The wildlife will take longer to recover," he said. "But it will eventually. Animals always know their homes well."

Percy gestured to the ichor on Kronos' face. "You should heal that."

Kronos touched the area slightly and winced. "It's fine. I'll do it later." He stared at his finger as he continued. "I need to teach you what to do when you're bound," he informed Percy.

"Bound?" Percy echoed, suddenly feeling sick to his stomach. "Were you  _watching_ the hellhound?"

Kronos tilted his head to the side. "That's unimportant. You need to learn what to do when you're bound. I can teach you."

The younger Titan remembered how helpless he'd felt when his divinity refused him. "Yeah. Okay, that's a good idea." He decided to  _not_ try to force answers out of Kronos, no matter how much he wanted to strangle the other Titan.

"Later," Kronos told him. "Tonight."

Percy nodded slightly. "Sure. What are you going to do in the meantime?"

"I have someone to hunt down," Kronos said, his expression hardening.

Percy held in his groan when silver flicked across Kronos' eyes. "Let me know when you're done?" He questioned.

"Of course." Kronos stepped back from Percy and flashed away.

The younger Titan took a deep breath. "Nico," he murmured, determined to found out what Kronos had done when he visited his cousin.

Percy grabbed Lelantos in the main corridor. "Hey, can you make sure no one follows me?" He nodded his head towards the door that lead towards the cells.

Lelantos hesitated briefly, eyes flicking down the corridor, before he nodded slightly. "Sure."

The cell block was humid. Percy recognised the smell from when he'd been down there in the past. He shuddered slightly as he palmed open the door that Kronos hadn't allowed him through.

Nico's figure – arms curled around himself as he sat on the floor facing a wall – was easily visible even in the dim light. Percy stepped forwards. "Nico?" He asked quietly. His cousin was mumbling to himself, rocking back and forth as he did so. "Nico?" Percy prompted, louder this time.

Nico jerked to face him, eyes red and face puffy. When he set his eyes on Percy, he  _screamed_.


	13. Restraints

Since Percy had first become a Titan, he'd woken up in weird positions or in weird places, some of which he'd not tell anyone and others of which Kronos had taken great amusement out of.

But waking up to find that his wrists were bound above his head to the headboard of the bed and his ankles were tied together was a new one.

Percy blinked, stunned as he stared at the celestial bronze fibres. Then he turned to glare accusingly at the smirking Titan beside him.

"I  _did_ say I would teach you what to do when you're restrained, right?" Kronos said with a wicked smile.

The younger Titan made a sound that he would completely refuse to call a squeak. "Yeah, but I didn't think it would be a practical lesson."

"Well with these sorts of things," Kronos murmured, shifting towards Percy so he could press his lips against his. "I find learning through experience is the best method." The golden eyes gleamed as he moved back out of Percy's reach.

"This is cruel and unnecessary," Percy insisted as he tugged against the bonds.

"Some people like it," Kronos suggested lightly. "But that's not what we're doing."

"It sort of seems like it," Percy informed Kronos, but he stopped struggling.

Kronos sat near Percy's feet, his expression oddly serious. "It's not," he repeated. "Obviously this has never happened to you before, considering how you reacted in the Pit. Firstly,  _never_ use your divine powers in this sort of situation. It hurts – a lot."

"I sort of figured that out," Percy told him.

Kronos shushed him. "The reason for that is because our divine energy comes from our heart," he paused briefly to prod Percy's chest over where his heart is, just in case Percy wasn't aware. "Here. And the reason why our ichor is gold is because within our ichor there is a golden pigment that's actually called ichor – hence the name of our blood – which is a mass store of energy. When we use our powers, those pigments split and are rebuilt in our heart. Get it so far?"

Percy blinked. "Uh, yeah. Golden pigments, store energy."

Kronos nodded slightly, trailing a hand over Percy's chest before he continued. "Now, consider our ichor to be like… like a river. It needs to be able to flow to be able to work effectively." He waited until Percy nodded slightly. "Good, so if you put a dam or something in the river, it stops flowing. This causes it to back up the river. Putting this analogy to us, it causes the ichor to start backing up our veins, or at least stops it from passing the dam. Stopping the flow."

Realisation dawned in Percy's eyes. "Oh, so when you bind an immortal it's like placing a dam in that river. So when we then try to use our divinity the energy that we release backs up?"

"Exactly," Kronos agreed. "So, that energy that has already been released has to go somewhere. It disperses out of the veins at the heart, causing the pain that we feel."

"Huh, that actually makes sense," Percy murmured.

"Try it," Kronos suggested.

"Ah, yeah, not gonna happen," Percy said flatly. "I tried in Tartarus and I'm not gonna try again. Like ever."

"Just quickly," Kronos told him. "You should be able to feel it happening."

Percy eyed him warily, but Kronos looked nothing but honest as he stared back. Percy sighed. "Honestly," he murmured, "I feel like I trust you far too much."

"I'll take that as a compliment." Kronos smirked. "Go on."

Now aware of what would happen, and why it would happen, Percy didn't try to release a massive blast of energy at once. He tried to summon a small tornado above his fingers, but gasped when he actually  _felt_ his divine powers lashing back at him.

Percy grunted, blinking through the pain that hit his chest. "Okay," he groaned. "Ouch."

Kronos smiled faintly. "Baby," he chided, leaning over Percy to press their lips together. Percy smiled slightly against him.

"Hey, Kronos," Iapetus said as he opened the door, "do you think you could – Holy – Sweet Mother of-" The door to their room slammed shut with enough force to shake the room. "Please," the Titan bemoaned from outside. "At least put up a sign or something if you're not going to lock the door.  _We're doing kinky stuff – stay out._ Chaos, you two – it was sunrise  _hours_ ago."

"It's not what it looks like!" Percy yelped, fully aware that he was probably blushing furiously. Kronos was chuckling to himself as he reached over and untied Percy, only pausing briefly to gasp in slight pain as Percy punched him in the gut. " _Idiot_ ," Percy grumbled at him. "I swear, Iapetus," he said, throwing his voice so the Titan outside would know it was safe. "It's not what it looked like."

Since Kronos was still making noises of amusement about the situation, Percy fiercely prodded him in the side. "Shush," he chided. "You're an  _asshole_."

Kronos smirked as he pressed his lips to Percy's one final time – drawing out the moment slightly longer than the last few – before he turned to his flustered brother whom had decided to peek around the doorway. "Yes?"

Iapetus huffed, but upon seeing that it was safe he took a few steps into the room. "I was going to ask if you were ready to discuss the movement of our army, but obviously you and Percy would like a few more hours alone together."

"We  _weren't_ doing anything-" Percy said fiercely, only for Kronos to cut over him – loudly.

"Move them forwards," Kronos said flatly, shooting his brother the driest look known to immortal kind.

Iapetus scowled at him in response. "You know as well as I that it's far more complicated than that."

Kronos frowned slightly, before he grabbed hold of Percy and held him close, completely ignoring his spluttered protests. "Well, we would like a few more hours together actually," Kronos told his brother. "So if you could wait-"

"You're just trying to get out of a war meeting," Iapetus accused in exasperation.

Percy was finally able to wriggle somewhat free and took the opportunity to jerk away. "You know what? Iapetus, take him off me. My babysitting duty's done today."

" _Hey-_ "

"I need to have some time alone where I don't have to worry about waking up tied to the bed," Percy continued fiercely, utterly ignoring Kronos' affronted protests.

Iapetus grinned at Kronos. "Sure. I can do that." He stepped out the door. "Five minutes, Kronos. Then I'm coming in to get you, no matter what you're doing."

Percy smiled faintly at Kronos, pressing their foreheads together. "You alright?" He murmured. The look in Kronos' eyes… he looked like a puppy who'd been kicked.

A flicker of deep-rooted sorrow flicked across Kronos' eyes, and he suddenly looked like he'd aged a decade. But he shifted to press his lips against Percy's forehead. "Fine," he promised Percy, though both of them knew it was a lie. But Percy let the lie pass unquestioned – Kronos didn't look like he wanted to answer to an interrogation and Percy didn't want to push, not after Kronos had literally died for Percy.

"Get going then," he said with a soft smile. "Before Iapetus actually does decide to drag you out."

Percy could wait to find out what Kronos had done to Nico.


	14. And So It Begins

When Percy stepped into the throne room, he wasn't surprised to find Kronos and his brothers still looking over the movements of troops for the last few months. Despite Kronos' reluctance with things like war meetings, he definitely understood their importance.

Golden eyes flickered up, the Titan momentarily being distracted by Percy's entrance as the massive doors slammed shut behind him, before his attention was stolen by a sharp movement of the hologram before him. He leant on the obsidian table which projected the images, frowning as he gestured to a specific troop's movement.

"Where are they now?"

Iapetus flicked the hologram over to a current placing, and the troop's position was highlighted in a bold red. "There. They moved through Iowa, Nebraska, Wyoming."

"Idaho," Kronos mused, tapping a finger against his lips. "What's in Idaho?"

"The Rocky Mountains?" Krios suggested. "Not really much."

"But what's the point of stopping in Idaho?" Kronos pressed. "Of all the places to stop…" He sighed, gesturing to Hyperion. "So one set in Idaho, one in Arizona." He leant forwards to flick the hologram over, some small images of an armoured person highlighted in red and others in gold. "Everything's changed," he said with obvious anger.

Percy blinked as he studied the display. "They're going to attack Othrys," he guessed.

"Thank you, Perseus," Kronos huffed. "I wasn't able to figure that one out for myself."

The youngest Titan shrugged. "Just saying," he defended.

"How in Chaos' name have they managed to get so close so us?" Kronos growled lowly. "Idaho, Arizona, Utah, they're trying to cut us off from the main body of our army." He twisted to glare at his brothers. "And  _none_ of you noticed?"

"We were more occupied with the main fighting than the scouts," Hyperion said carefully.

"Idiots," Kronos sighed.

"You  _said_ move the army forward," Iapetus said dryly.

"I thought you all had the sense to watch our backsides first," Kronos bemoaned. "Obviously I was wrong." He tapped a finger against the obsidian table. "So we need to clear those pockets behind the main front first. That's first priority, preferably before they launch an attack. Second, we need a stronger front. There are gaps where a small party could slip through, and we don't need that." With a few taps of his fingers against the obsidian table, Kronos shuts off the hologram. "Call back any wounded from the front, have them reinforced by our armies up north in the Rocky Mountains."

Koios frowned at that. "But Erebus-"

"Is no longer of any concern," Kronos dismissed. Golden eyes blinked at Koios. "Go."

Percy waited until Kronos' brothers were gone before he approached. He grinned at Kronos. "Having fun?"

"You know I hate war meetings," Kronos murmured to him, stepping around the table to be able to hold him close. He pressed his nose against Percy's neck. Percy pretended to not know that the Titan was taking in his scent.

"Uh huh, but they're necessary if you don't want the gods to take all this away again," Percy told him, turning to he could get the slightest whiff of Kronos' own scent. His nose wrinkled. "Are there really pockets of the gods' armies that close to us?"

"Yes," Kronos sighed. "I don't know what my siblings were thinking, allowing them that close."

"They were a little preoccupied," Percy said with a wry smile. "What with you dying, me dead. Erebus up north." He observed Kronos for several seconds. "What did you mean when you said that Erebus wasn't of any concern anymore?"

"Exactly that," Kronos said with a crooked smile. "We came to an agreement."

"What sort of agreement?" Percy asked warily, fully aware that it was Erebus whom had killed him.

"One that may allow us to win," Kronos said simply.

"Is that really worth allying with  _him_?"

"War is war," Kronos murmured as he pulled back slightly, frowning as he studied Percy. "It's fine," he dismissed, "once it's over we'll kill him too."

Percy paused at that. "Kronos…" Percy was all for fighting Olympus, all for forcing them out of land that was the Titans'. But he wasn't willing to ally with Erebus to do so. "That's not fine," Percy finally settled on saying. "First you've driven Nico insane, then you hunted someone down – who was that, by the way? – and now you're saying you've allied us with Erebus!"

Kronos scowled. "I hunted down Erebus, obviously. Not particularly hard to find him. Nico's been here for months, I'm not surprised he finally broke, and as for Erebus –  _that's_  necessary! We can take down Olympus and him in the very same day!"

Finally, Percy let out a heavy sigh. "The demigods?"

"What about them?"

"We had a deal, remember?" Percy questioned.

The Titan King tilted his head to the side. "They're part of Olympus-" he said slowly, but Percy fiercely cut him off.

"Our deal," he repeated angrily, eyes darkening rapidly. "Was that this is between the gods and the Titans. Mortals have no place in a war between immortals."

"They've chosen their side, there is such a thing as free will. They're welcome to change their minds and join us if they wish. But until they don't, they're the enemy."

Percy shook his head, unable to stop the incredulity in him from rising. "You  _promised_ ," he hissed at Kronos. "They're fighting this war because the gods are their parents – should they be condemned because of family?"

"They chose their side," Kronos repeated angrily. "Just as you've chosen yours, Percy."

"That's different," Percy snapped at Kronos. "I'm immortal now. I'm in this war whether I want to be or not, because I'm going to have to be part of the world after."

"How is it different?" Kronos growled. "You chose me, they chose their parents. You chose, they chose.  _How_  are they different?"

Percy's jaw tightened. "That's not that point! They're innocents, the only thing they know is their parents! They've never been here, they only know what they've been told! You're getting innocents killed! How many mortals died in the Yellowstone fire, Kronos?"

"That's different!"

The younger Titan clutched his hair, tempted to try to rip it out as he groaned in frustration. "You don't even know!" He yelled at Kronos. "Over two hundred mortals  _died_ , Kronos! And you couldn't even be bothered to find that out!"

Kronos' eyes flashed. "What do you want me to do, Percy?" He exclaimed, jaw clenching in his anger. "You're not the only one I have to look after! There are half-bloods here – god and Titan – and there are the other Titans! I have to consider them too, I can't just think about you all the time!"

"Innocents don't have to die-"

"THIS IS WAR! INNOCENTS ALWAYS DIE!" Kronos abruptly boomed, eyes blazing with a fury that Percy had never before seen. The throne room around them trembled with the might of the King's anger, marble walls shuddering as the entire fortress groaned. "If allying with Erebus is the best way to end this quickly, then I'll damn well ally with him.  _I_ am the King – not you."

For the first time in years, the first time since Percy had started getting close to Kronos, Percy was terrified as he beheld the Titan's wrath.

A marble wall cracked, splinters flying out and cutting into both of their cheeks. Kronos didn't notice.

Kronos' hand fisted, and the obsidian table split down the middle. "I have to end this war, Percy. It's gone on long enough. Is that understood?"

"What happened to you?" Percy asked in complete bewilderment. "In Tartarus… you're suddenly… not you anymore."

"I asked you a question," Kronos said scathingly. " _Is that understood?_ "

A muscle twitched in Percy's cheek. His lips turned down. "Yeah," he growled out. "It's understood perfectly well." He straightened to attempt to look Kronos in the eyes, but unfortunately he was still an inch or two shorter than Kronos. "You can sleep in your own fucking bed tonight."

Percy desperately wanted to punch Kronos in his perfect face, but was still calm enough to realise that something would start then that probably wouldn't end. But the look of shock in Kronos' eyes was more than enough satisfaction as he spun and stormed – almost quite literally – from the throne room.

"Percy!" Kronos called after him, footsteps starting after the former demigod. "Wait – Percy, stop. I didn't… I didn't mean it –  _please_."

Percy forced himself to keep walking, to not look back at the other Titan. He forcefully wiped away a tear as Kronos pleaded with him.

Percy swiped a hand behind him and the throne room doors took pity on him, closing shut with a loud boom that rang with finality.


	15. Decisions

Percy stared blankly up at the ceiling overhead. What in Chaos was Kronos thinking? War with Olympus Percy understood fine. Torturing a captive? Fine, that's war. But it was normal to try to limit innocent casualties in a war.

Kronos wasn't caring about them, a contrast to his initial determination to keep the war between immortals only.

Suddenly Percy needed to know what had happened to Kronos, what changed in Tartarus. Only the morning before their argument, Kronos had been as gentle as he ever was with Percy, then only a few hours later he'd exploded. Percy had heard tales about how infamous Kronos' temper used to be, and he'd have to truly be an idiot to not see the parallels between past and present Kronos.

Percy had locked the door to their room for the night, ignoring Kronos' grovelling as he tried to apologise. That alone was odd, Kronos had gone from furious to apologetic at the flick of a switch; as if he'd not realised what was happening until Percy had shoved him away. Percy groaned as he rolled over to face the pillow, arms crossed underneath his shoulders to support his upper body.

"Percy?" Iapetus' voice called from the other side of the door. "What happened? Kronos looks like a kicked puppy or something."

That image probably wasn't far from the truth, considering the hours he'd tried to apologise for last night. Percy had settled on covering his ears so he didn't have to listen, sure that his anger would crumple if he had to listen to Kronos for any longer. Percy waved a hand in the general direction of the door, unlocking it so Iapetus could come in. The older Titan shut the door gently behind him.

"What happened?" Iapetus repeated. "Do I need to punch my brother?"

Percy snorted into his pillow. "Would be a good idea, I think someone needs to." He rolled over. "I'm not being stupid, right?" He pressed. "Something's changed."

Iapetus hesitated briefly, before he sighed and nodded. "Yes, something has. He's different… more like he used to be way back."

"More aggressive," Percy proffered. "Less gentle."

"Not with you," Iapetus pointed out.

"He was furious with me yesterday," Percy bemoaned. "I don't know what's happening."

"But he didn't hurt you," Iapetus muttered. "He damaged the throne room around him instead of you. Even while he was angry." He shook his head, reaching out to pull Percy into a sitting position. "You have to get up," he said. "Kronos has gone with Hyperion to clear behind our lines."

Percy groaned, but reluctantly rolled to his feet. "Okay, sure. What are we doing?"

"You're getting dressed, and then you're going to eat," Iapetus said firmly. "After washing yourself."

"I'm not a child," Percy huffed, but made his way to the en suite as per Iapetus' orders.

As soon as he stepped into the mess, where he assumed Iapetus would be, Percy found Leander attached to him. "Hey," he greeted, before he pressed his lips together. "Don't you have anything to do?"

Leander frowned at him. "But, Dad, you've only just got back."

"I know," Percy assured him. "And we will spent time together, okay? But I've got something I need to do first." He glanced over to Rhea. "Think you could make sure he's safe?"

The Titaness rose to her paws.  _I always do_ , her voice rang in Percy's mind, making him frown slightly at her. Had she always been able to do that in that form?

Iapetus chuckled as he observed Percy. "Yes, she's always been able to speak. Just hasn't wanted to, as you can imagine." He waited until both Rhea and Leander had left, before leaning towards Percy. "Kronos."

Percy groaned. "I don't know!" He exclaimed, throwing his hands into the air. "He's just… I don't know. Its little things, but they add up." Percy scowled heavily, ticking off on his fingers as he listed. "His eyes occasionally turn silver; he was going to torture a demigod to death despite how he knows that makes me feel; he's suddenly more aggressive; he's allied with Erebus despite hating the Primordial himself; he's  _shadow-travelling!_ Oh, and Nico, 'course. Nico knew something, Iapetus," Percy said fiercely as he leant forwards. "He knew something, and Kronos didn't want him to tell anyone, so he did something that drove Nico  _insane_. Nico's been through Tartarus, Iapetus. What could drive  _him_ insane?"

Iapetus just shook his head. "So there's definitely something wrong." He pressed his fingertips together. "The two of you got separated in Tartarus," he guessed.

Percy nodded. "Yes. Then I black out and suddenly Kronos is back. He just said he talked to Tartarus, but…"

"Tartarus doesn't just talk to you," Iapetus said flatly. "He wanted something from Kronos."

"But what?" Percy groaned.

"We'll have to find out," Iapetus mused.

"How? Kronos isn't saying anything, and I don't want to push because he might lash out at me." Percy glanced over to Iapetus.

"I highly doubt that," Iapetus said dryly. "He still adores you, despite what may have happened."

"You have an idea," Percy said.

"I do," Iapetus agreed. "And I hope that I'm wrong, else we're all in trouble." He tapped his fingers on the marble table. "Percy, I think we need to get Nico out of here," he quietly said.

"What?" Percy asked, stunned. "That's treason, Iapetus. I don't think Kronos will take it lightly."

"He won't," Iapetus agreed. "But I think we need to return him to Camp Half-Blood."

Percy pressed his lips together. "If he finds out…"

Iapetus just shrugged. "We do it so he won't find out then."

The son of Poseidon nodded slowly. "Alright. Fine. Maybe Nico will get better when he returns to Camp?" Though both of them knew that the insanity that Nico had wouldn't be fixed simply by him being returned. "So how have things been for you guys while I've been away?"

Iapetus snorted, though he let the crap attempt at a subject change slide. "Hyperion's as much of a pain as he has ever been."

Percy wriggled his eyebrows. "Have you two actually had sex?" He wondered.

Iapetus spluttered. "Gaia be good,  _no!_  He keeps trying, but no."

Percy grinned. "Are you considering it?"

Iapetus didn't get a chance to answer, since a fist slammed into his cheek. Kronos glowered down at his brother, Iapetus looking completely stunned as he gingerly touched the bruise swiftly forming. " _What in the name of-_ "

Kronos' eyes burned into Iapetus, before he turned to face Percy, expression softening. "Hey-"

" _What the fuck, Kronos!"_ Percy exclaimed. He fixed his gaze on Iapetus, watching as the Titan's face darkened. Iapetus wiped ichor from his lips. "You can't just come in here and punch him! What did he do?"

Kronos stepped towards Percy, and the younger Titan had to put effort into not flinching away when he saw the mortal blood splattering over his armour. "You're mine-"

"I'm  _nobody's_ ," Percy snarled. "In fact, I hate you right about now, because you're not  _you_." When Kronos tried to tug Percy towards him, Percy stepped away from him, eyes narrowing sharply. " _Don't touch me,"_ he hissed. "I'm guessing you killed all of them?" He questioned referring to Kronos taking out the teams that Olympus had managed to slip through the front line.

Kronos blinked. "Of course."

"Of course," Percy echoed. He glanced at Iapetus, and the Titan slowly nodded to him. Percy clenched his jaw. "Right. Well, maybe you should apologise to Iapetus."

The King growled lowly at Percy. "You're-"

"Not yours," Percy cut in fiercely. "Not anymore." With that said, he spun to once again turn his back to Kronos - trying to ignore the fact that the Titan looked like Percy had decided to punch him - and left. Honestly, Kronos thought that he could just punch Iapetus because he'd spent time with Percy?

Percy changed direction so he was heading to the cells.

He had a cousin to free.


	16. Titan of the Abyss

Percy wasn't expecting a nice welcome, despite the fact that he was returning Nico, so his capture was surprisingly civil.

He flashed right to the border on the front, knowing that Iapetus would be keeping Kronos preoccupied, but Kronos could easily figure out that something was wrong. Percy had to be fast.

Percy had chosen an outpost slightly out of the way of the main fighting. He stepped forwards into their line of sight, Nico held in his arms.

"Who's there?" A guard called, a little pointless since if Percy had wanted to attack he could just do so without having to answer.

Percy let out as sharp breath. "Percy," he called up. "Formerly Jackson. Formerly a demigod. Now a Titan." He waited a beat, until he could hear and see bows being drawn in the darkness. "I have Nico di Angelo here. I'm returning him. I surrender – I swear it on Chaos, I'm here to surrender."

Percy could pick out a few curses and other crude words shouted down at him, but over the voices he heard one yell, "Someone get Zeus on an IM."

They weren't stupid enough to open the gates for Percy, keeping him waiting on the Titan side of the boundary. Percy was slightly impressed by the speed of the message, since less than a minute after he'd appeared there were flashes of light – the gods landing beyond the watchtower.

Percy took a deep breath as the gates creaked open. Zeus stepped out, eyes instantly narrowing at Percy. His Master Bolt crackled in his hands.

The Titan slowly lowered Nico to the ground, summoning Tsunami and taking out Riptide, and then placing the weapons next to the demigod. Then he stood up and stepped back.

Hades was – predictably – the first to move, crouching by Nico and listening for a few seconds to his son's insane babbling, before he turned to glare furiously at Percy. "What have you done to him?"

"I haven't done anything," Percy said quietly. "I got him out."

Zeus' cold blue eyes were still fixed on Percy. "On your knees," he ordered flatly.

Percy lowered himself to his knees, even raising his hands above his head too in case the gods thought he might reach for a weapon. His hands were bound tightly behind him, before a blindfold covered his eyes.

Less than three minutes after Percy had appeared outside the watchtower, he was being led into the encampment behind and the doors slammed shut behind him.

Percy fought to keep himself calm as he was marched through the first few lines of defences, trying to ignore the insults hurled his way.

Eventually, after what seemed to be hours – though Percy had never been good at telling time, that was Kronos' forte – Percy felt himself led into a building. The grass beneath his boots changed to stone, the sun burning down overhead to the cool of the shade inside.

"Why surrender?" Zeus demanded after Percy was forced to kneel.

Percy took a deep breath. "Something's wrong with Kronos," he said. "I don't know what, but he's not himself. And… Nico – I couldn't just let him be insane the rest of his life. I was hoping you'd be able to sort him out."

Percy could almost sense Zeus' incredulity. "You allowed yourself to be captured for  _that_?"

"Yes," Percy said lowly. "Kronos has allied with Erebus. That is one thing I will  _never_ do."

"Percy." Ah, that was Poseidon. Percy turned his head in the general direction of his father's voice. "You've given yourself over to be a prisoner of war for  _that_? Why would you…?"

Percy's ichor seemed to freeze in his veins.  _Prisoner of war._ So maybe he hadn't thought it through properly. But Nico needed to be helped, and Kronos wasn't Kronos anymore. "Because Nico needed it." Hello, loyalty to his cousin that he thought had disappeared forever. "To save a friend," Percy said quietly. "I would destroy the world. Maybe my world."

Kronos had been a prisoner of war, and Percy knew what happened to mortal ones, though immortal? Immortals could take a lot more than mortals could. Percy bowed his head. "I want to find out what happened to Kronos," he murmured. "Nico knows, that's why Kronos drove him insane."

"Only a few minutes ago Kronos  _massacred_ dozens of demigods," Zeus said coldly. "A few days ago you yourself helped him massacre dozens more. You've been responsible for a lot of death and destruction in this war, Percy. You will get no special treatment because you are my nephew, and none because you returned Nico. You are still a Titan, and you are still arguably Kronos' second."

Percy swallowed. "I understand," he said. He had handed himself – Kronos' second-in-command – over to the enemy on a silver platter. They'd want to find out what he knew, and that potentially meant torture if he didn't cooperate. The thought terrified Percy – his body trembled where he knelt as stronger bindings, celestial bronze chains along with the initial rope, bound his hands.

The gods would take no chances of a repeat of the Kronos incident.

Finally, Zeus turned away from Percy. "Dionysus," he said, "heal Nico."

_Dionysus._ Honestly, Percy thought, he could be really stupid sometimes. Dionysus was the god of wine and insanity, of course he'd be able to cure Nico.

Percy tensed as he waited, tilting his head to the side as he heard movement.

"He's thoroughly insane," Dionysus finally said. "From exposure to something that's terrified him…" he trailed off and Percy could only think one thing.  _Tartarus._  "But I can heal him."

There was a purple coloured light from the room. Percy listened intently as Nico's quiet babbling slowly became decipherable, until Nico tried to stand, but dropped back down. He was very weak from captivity; that much Percy had already known.

"Nico," Hades said, trying to calm Nico down. "It's alright. You're okay."

"No," Nico gasped out, panting fiercely. "What – where-"

"Percy brought you back," Hades said lowly. "Nico, what happened?"

"I…" Nico's voice trembled on the very first syllable. "Kronos… he…"

"Yes?" Percy urged.

"Ares," Zeus said flatly. "Gag him."

Percy grunted as his head was pulled back, the god of war forcing a bit of fabric into his mouth and tying it behind his head. Crude, but it worked well.

"Nico?" Hades prompted.

"His eyes… they were silver," Nico said slowly. "Tartarus' eyes are silver." Percy's heart dropped into his stomach. "Tartarus… he was speaking through Kronos. It was like… Kronos' aura… I think Tartarus is almost  _feeding_ off it, sort of devouring Kronos' soul bit by bit. Like a parasite that needs a host to keep itself strong."

There was utter silence, and Percy could barely breathe.  _Iapetus._ Percy grunted, trying to break his wrists free. If Tartarus was  _inside_ Kronos, then Tartarus was in Othrys, the devil was with the Titans – by Chaos, Percy had left Iapetus alone with him. The moments when Kronos was angrier, when his eyes were silver, that must really be Tartarus, his presence making itself known to influence his host – to influence Kronos.

Which in turn meant that the allying of Kronos and Erebus… must truly be between Tartarus and Erebus.

Percy shuddered, twisting his wrists fiercely. He had to  _go_ , had to warn the Titans – Leander,  _Great Gaia,_ Leander was with Tartarus _._

"A parasite?" Zeus echoed, sounding oddly calm as he ignored Percy's struggles. "A parasite may eventually use up its host, so eventually-"

"Kronos will completely lose his soul," Nico proffered. "He'll lose all emotion, he won't even have a soul to go to Tartarus when he dies. The soul will be drained, and there will be nothing but a shell… and Tartarus will have his own body. Here. On the surface, one which  _cannot be killed,_ because it has no soul."

"We've got to stop him," Hades said sharply. "Nico, how long do you think we have before Kronos is drained completely?"

Nico hesitated. "I… don't know. A month? We can't kill Tartarus directly," he said slowly. "But a parasite will die if you kill the host-"

"That's just bringing us in circles," Zeus snarled. "The purpose of this  _war_ is to kill Kronos. We've been trying."

"Tartarus will protect him as much as he can," Nico muttered. "If Kronos is going to give him his body, then Tartarus won't want him dead."

Percy shut his eyes behind the blindfold. Had Kronos really agreed to that? What the  _Chaos_ had he been thinking? Why hadn't he told Percy? Percy could have done something,  _anything_ to help! Instead they'd gotten into an argument and Percy had walked away from him, he'd left the Titans – left Kronos – to deal with it alone.

He'd cast Kronos aside.

It was only thanks to Nico that Percy now knew, but he couldn't do anything about it.

If it were even possible, Percy would have lost his heart completely.

_The prophecy._

Percy had a horrible suspicion about it now, one that he sincerely hoped was wrong. But it made sense, it made horrible sense.

Then Zeus made a final decision. "Kronos will have to be killed to stop Tartarus. Nico –  _what are you doing?_ "

Nico pulled down Percy's gag, letting him speak. "Thank you, Percy."

"The Titans," Percy gasped out. "They don't know – they don't know about Tartarus. They're in the same fortress as him, they – we have to  _warn_  them. Tartarus will kill them all."

Zeus snorted. "Perseus, why should we help them? We want them dead. Let Tartarus put them down, then the war with them will be over."

"You – they're only doing this because they want to be able to live again!" Percy yelled at Zeus. "They're not just  _animals_ to be put down! We have feelings!" Percy struggled to break free of the chains. "You have to let me warn them!  _Please._ " Percy jerked away as Ares tried to replace the gag. "Look, Kronos – whatever happened to him – it's because of me. I was dying, and Tartarus he must have used that to convince Kronos to do what he wanted. I'm responsible for this," he whispered to the gods.

"Lord Zeus," Nico said quietly. "For now Kronos still has emotions. Tartarus may be enhancing his anger and aggression, but he still feels. He'd still love Percy, at least for now.  _That_ we can't argue with. Maybe we'll be able to get him out of Othrys… and take him out."

" _NO!"_  Percy roared, twisting to try to stand, but Ares' boot was thrust into the back of his knee and he crumpled forward. "You can't, please – it's not his fault, it's mine. He's done nothing wrong."

"He's raising Tartarus from the Pit!" Zeus boomed. "His body will be Tartarus' body! I don't care how it happened, I don't care about the circumstances. We have to stop Tartarus from walking amongst us."

Percy was soon pinned, the gag replaced. He thrashed and tried to rip his arms free. The horrible thing was that he knew that with him as a hostage, Kronos would do exactly what Zeus wanted. Kronos would hand himself over without a second thought if it meant Percy lived – he'd proven that down in Tartarus – even after their arguments.

"Percy," Poseidon murmured, and Percy felt his father's rough hand on his arm. "I'm sorry. But you know that we can't have Tartarus here on the surface."

Of course Percy knew that, he knew it far better than most. But Kronos didn't have to die for Tartarus to be stopped, there had to be another way.

Percy turned away from his father, shaking his head. He couldn't say anything, but Poseidon clearly got the message.

The Titan trembled, lowering his head. He'd been trying to help, to find out what was wrong with Kronos. He'd done that, and then he'd made things a thousand times worse.

Poseidon's grip on his forearm tightened briefly, and there was a sudden warmth around them. Then Percy heard horns, the sound of New York. Only he knew they were above the city and not in it.

Olympus' cells were nicer than Othrys' at least. They didn't smell, they were clean and weren't even really humid. Percy's wrists were untied from each other, and cold manacles snapped shut around them.

The rattle of chains greeted his ears when he shifted.

"I'll let you cool off for a few hours," Zeus said flatly, guessing that Percy's ichor was still simmering. "Don't remove the gag or blindfold."

The door slammed shut behind the god, and Percy felt along the wall until he found a corner away from the door. He slid down until he was sitting in the corner and pulled his knees into his chest. Percy was sorely tempted to remove both the gag and blindfold, but had decided to cooperate despite their plan to take down Kronos. Maybe if he cooperated enough, the gods would allow him to warn the Titans and he'd be able to slip in a warning to Kronos as well.

* * *

_Kronos landed with a heavy thud, but swiftly rose to his feet again. A force slammed into him from behind, flinging him into the wall across from him. Rocks ripped into his cheek and slime from the wall attached to him even as he pushed himself back, spinning and pressing his back against the wall._

_Backbiter skipped across the ground where it had fallen, shooting towards his outstretched hand, but was promptly knocked away. Kronos watched as it landed across the small room._

_He started towards it, only to swiftly be slammed back against the wall. The darkness shifted before him, revealing the figure of a being that Kronos had desperately hoped he could avoid an encounter with._

_Eyes that burned like molten silver glared down at Kronos, arms that could crush even Kronos' skull with ease crossed over a thick chest._

_Kronos glanced towards his weapon again._

_"Don't even think about it," Tartarus growled lowly._

_Kronos thought about it. Chances of him even taking two steps were incredibly slim. And the Primordial was currently already pissed at him. Kronos cleared his throat and twisted to face Tartarus. "My Lord," he respectfully greeted._

_Tartarus' lips curled into a sneer. "Drop the act, bastard."_

_"Ouch, back to name-calling now? That hurts my poor heart, step-father."_

_The temperature rose several dozen degrees, silently warning Kronos not to push his luck. "I am not in the mood for games, Titan." Tartarus' silver eyes darkened drastically as he stared down at Kronos. "Did you really think that you could get yourself killed and stroll out of my Pit with no consequences?" He questioned, voice low with a primal fury that instantly had Kronos wary of the Primordial deity standing before him._

_"I had hoped that I could avoid your anger," Kronos said carefully. "But I knew it was a slim chance."_

_"Yes," Tartarus mused, "and now poor Perseus is suffering for your decisions."_

_Kronos' molten eyes darkened. "What have you done?" He hissed furiously._

_A cruel smile spread over the Primordial's face. "He's simply awaiting your return with bated breath." A small gesture of his hand, and Kronos could see the shadows condense, forming a screen through which he could see Percy._

_"Bated breath," Kronos echoed angrily._

_"Being a deity of the sea, I wonder how long he can hold his breath for before he dies?"_

_As if on que, Percy's head rolled back. Kronos made an odd sound, as if seeing Percy harmed genuinely physically pained him. "Call it off," he snarled furiously, watching as the hellhound released Percy's neck and returned to his arm. Percy didn't wake even as a chunk of muscle was torn from his bicep. "_ CALL IT OFF _!" He roared, twisting to summon Backbiter to his hand. But before he'd even swung the blade towards the Primordial, the ground erupted and a storm of rocks and monster bones shot towards him. Something that looked like the femur of a giant swatted him in the face, sending him stumbling back into the wall again. The ribcage of a drakon pinned him down against the wall._

_Kronos roared curses at the Primordial, whom merely seemed amused at his defiance. Smoothly, the elder deity interrupted. "I assure you, Kronos, the longer you refuse to listen, the longer the hellhound will have to eat him alive. I'm sure you don't want that on your head. Take too long and I may just decide to keep you down here myself." He gestured to the room around them. Kronos paused when he saw the splatters of blood on the walls, the bronze bars down one length of the room and the corridor stretching away from them. Tartarus faded away, reappearing the other side of the cell. "It won't matter then, since Percy will be long gone. What would be left for you?"_

_The Titan didn't need to say anything to that, since both of them knew the answer already. The drakon ribcage crumbled to dust, releasing Kronos, but the Titan didn't move to take his weapon into his hand again – he kept his eyes on the mist as the hellhound closed its jaws again. His mouth opened, then closed._

_Kronos swallowed. Surprisingly, it wasn't the thought of being kept in a cell for the Primordial to relentlessly torture him that had him speechless. Instead, he couldn't force words out as he watched his fellow Titan being eaten alive._

_"Nothing?" The Primordial mused. "Yes, I thought that would be your answer."_

_Kronos shook his head, finally dragging his eyes from the mist. "What do you want?" He demanded. He should be angry – should be furiously trying to find a way to get out and back to Percy – but couldn't muster the strength. And the bars were celestial bronze, he knew, could feel them dampening the ability of his divinity. The current that was usually like a bolt of lightning faltering in its circuit. The ghostly feeling of being trapped made him grit his teeth. He knew it instinctively, that his divine powers would only cause him pain if he tried to use them in that instant._

_Tartarus hummed. "Many things," he said with a wicked smile. "But I think you will do for now." He gestured sharply with his hand and Kronos found himself pulled forwards. As soon as Tartarus was within reach, his hand closed around Kronos' throat. "Yes. You will do_ very _nicely indeed."_

_The younger deity grunted as the Primordial lifted him off the ground, hand tightening further around his throat. Kronos didn't move to defend himself, even as he felt Tartarus' thoughts, his very being seep through the meagre defences that skin provided. Felt the Primordial worming his way into every cell within his immortal body, intertwining their essences together._

_Weights seemed to settle over Kronos' shoulders, like he was holding the very sky itself._

_Then Tartarus' essence reached the Titan's heart, the source of the divine energy within an immortal's body, and Kronos_ screamed _._

_Tartarus released him, but Kronos didn't have the strength to stand. Ichor welled in his mouth. His head was throbbing, heart pounding as it tried to dislodge the unwanted parasite it sensed within Kronos' body._

Percy _._

_Kronos forced himself to his knees, then to his feet. He stumbled slightly, reaching for one of the bars of the cell to steady himself. His vision blurred, but he forced the feeling aside. The Titan exhaled deeply, then called Backbiter to his hand. As soon as the black blade touched his palm, the cell door simply swung open._

_Tartarus was gone._

_The King spat ichor onto the floor. He focused on Percy's face, guessing correctly that whatever Tartarus had done would allow him to get back to the younger Titan. Kronos dissolved into the shadows, stumbling and dropping to his knees when he reappeared beside Percy._

_The hellhound let out a fierce snarl, rising to its paws, one firmly placed on top of what remained of Percy's chest._ Mine _._

_Kronos roared, and the hellhound vaporised on the spot without another sound._

_Swiftly, Kronos worked to rip away the restraints keeping Percy down. Ichor was slick over his fingers, pooling on the ground around Percy. Once all the restraints were gone – Percy's limbs free and a gaping hole in his chest where the stalagmite had been – Kronos pressed his palms flat against the younger Titan. Golden light shimmered from his fingers, streaking towards Percy and bathing him in light. As Kronos watches, the injuries heal up, reversing time doing an incredible job at healing. Percy's eyes opened only after Kronos punched him. "Percy?"_


	17. Voices

Shudders wracked through Kronos' body. Tartarus' essence had encircled his heart, feeding off Kronos each time he used his divine powers. He constantly had to expend more energy than he'd expected since the Primordial stole a proportion of it each time the slightest bit pulsed from Kronos' heart.

Each time it hurt Kronos to use his divine powers. Each time he had to grit his teeth and work through it. And each time Tartarus grew stronger.

 _Percy._ Kronos needed Percy.

Iapetus hadn't accused him of anything, hadn't fought back like Tartarus had wanted him to do – that would get energy flowing through Kronos and the Primordial would take it into himself – but it was clear in his silver eyes that he suspected what was going on behind Kronos' golden gaze. Fortunately he backed down after several minutes, bowing his head and murmuring out an apology before swiftly departing.

And now Kronos needed Percy. While Tartarus was twisting most of Kronos' emotions, turning them against those Kronos was close to, the Titan had latched onto his love for Percy and used it as an anchor. Occasionally also swatting Tartarus back from his divinity with the love, since any emotion like that was like a slap to the face for the Primordial of the Pit and kept him at bay for a short while.

Kronos calmed himself before stretching out to find Percy, combing carefully through each level of Othrys. Fear slammed into Kronos like Hyperion tackling him. Like it was with most other emotions, Tartarus leapt onto it with a savage ferocity. Kronos let him have it, since he didn't exactly need fear. The Titan exhaled deeply, before he searched for the bond that he held with Percy, not just Percy himself.

The bond was dull and lifeless.

Kronos would like to think that he didn't panic, but he did. So he instead searched for Iapetus. Iapetus would know where Percy was. He'd been talking to him mere minutes before. Kronos' older brother was exceptionally easy to find. Kronos didn't even try to hold Tartarus back as the Primordial's emotions bled into Kronos' own.

Kronos snarled, the sound a low rumble through the corridor as he grabbed his brother's throat and pinned him against the wall. "Where's Percy gone? I need Percy."

Iapetus snorts. "I expect that by now he's with the gods."

Kronos' grip slackens. "What?" He asked, completely bewildered. "Why would he do that?"

"Because you're not the Kronos we know and love anymore," Hyperion said coldly as he stepped forwards. "Release our brother, Kronos."

Kronos stared at Hyperion, before his gaze flicked to the other Titans watching. None of them seemed impressed.  _They're going to betray you, to destroy you. They've already taken Perseus from you, Kronos. How much more are you going to stand back and allow to happen?_  Tartarus hissed to him.

Kronos tightened his jaw. "Why?"

Hyperion's fiery gaze darkened. "Because I said so," he snarled. "Because it wasn't Iapetus whom caused Perseus to leave, it was you. Because you can't face the fact that you've driven him away."

"Hyperion," Iapetus was able to gasp out when Kronos' grip lessened slightly. "No - stop. Don't antagonise him."

Hyperion blatantly ignored Iapetus, stepping forwards again. "You did this to him, but you can't face it."

Kronos roared, lunging towards Hyperion. Tartarus' primal anger swirled like a maelstrom in Kronos' heart. The King released it in one single second, and the fortress plunged into darkness.

When Kronos fought his way to the surface again, the darkness receded. He gasped, stumbled as he reached for the wall next to him, head turned away from the Titans. Iapetus' hand closed around his bicep, tugging Kronos back so his face - and the silver eyes that glowered murderously at the rest of the Titans - were in plain sight.

"Kronos," Iapetus said, his tone tight with carefully controlled anger. " _What did you do?_ "

"What I had to do to save Percy," Kronos snapped. "Now where along the border did he say-"

"Too late." Koios said flatly. "They've got him. Thanks to  _you_."

Kronos bristled. "I've tried to keep him  _safe_  from them."

"What.  _Happened_?" Iapetus repeated.

The youngest brother stared at Hyperion, whom was struggling to hold himself up against the wall. He stared back at Kronos with dark eyes.

"I'm sorry," Kronos whispered to him.

Hyperion smiled ruefully, watching as the silver of Kronos' eyes faded to gold. "I know." He took a stumbled step towards Kronos. "And we'll help you - promise."

Kronos exhaled sharply, allowing Hyperion to approach. He bowed his head. "He's too strong."

"Not for all of us," Iapetus assured Kronos. "Percy's safe where he is for now, out of Tartarus' reach, and we'll help you sort out Tartarus. I'm assuming he doesn't like Percy very much?"

The King wildly shook his head. "I need him," he said fiercely, not caring about the stunned looks his bothers shared. "Percy - I need Percy." Once again, Tartarus stirred at the emotions in Kronos - the wild panic in his veins luring in the Primordial.

"Having Percy near you is putting him in danger," Iapetus said logically. "To keep him safe it's best that he's away from you!"

"What if I don't want him away from me?" Kronos demanded. "Iapetus, what if he's not safe with them? The gods won't treat him well-"

"They won't kill him," Hyperion assures Kronos. "He's too important for that. They know what he is to you, and so does Tartarus. The gods are the lesser of two evils."

Kronos growled. His eyes flicked to silver. "I am not an evil, Hyperion." His brothers paused at Kronos' voice - at the secondary, deeper tone to his words.

Iapetus stiffened. "Tartarus," he guessed.

Kronos' head was tilted to the side. "You don't get it, Iapetus." He said, voice still doubled with a deep tenor. "This isn't possession. Tartarus isn't possessing me. For all intents and purposes, I will  _become_  the Pit. I will become Tartarus. You can't have two souls, both dominant in their own rights, inhabiting one body."

Iapetus' jaw tightened, his own silver eyes narrowing. "What will happen to your soul?"

Kronos blinked, eyes flicking back to gold. "Tartarus is a parasite," he mused. "One that makes its host stronger and changes it, alters the makeup of the host to become the parasite."

Iapetus grumbled under his breath. "Elaborate."

Kronos huffed. "He'll devour it and replace it with his own."

"And you actually agreed to that?" Koios demanded, looking utterly astonished. "How  _stupid_  can you be sometimes?"

"Perseus was being eaten alive," Kronos snapped back. "I didn't want to have to keep watching."

"You need to  _stop_ caring about him so much," a voice said from behind Kronos, and Kronos twisted to glower at Atlas.

"This is none of your business," he growled. "Leave."

Atlas stayed where he was. "This is our business. What will happen to all of us when you're gone? Whom will defend us like you always have? Tartarus? He'd rather we all suffered in the Abyss."

Kronos shook his head. "You all survived without me before," he reminded Atlas. "You can do so again." He stepped back, glancing briefly towards his favourite nephew. "I did this. I'll be living with the consequences."

Kronos has only had a few days to get used to the Primordial's presence, but already he knows that he will never be free from Tartarus. He killed the Primordial and made him reform in his own Pit, in a state of constant agony and stole his very domain for long enough to delay him reforming, syphoning power away from Tartarus.

The Primordial was just returning the favour by draining Kronos.

"You don't have to be living with it alone," Hyperion called after Kronos, but the youngest brother didn't acknowledge his words.

Kronos tightened his fists at his side.  _But you are alone_ , Tartarus crooned,  _you always have been alone. No matter how much you may trick yourself into believing otherwise, that's never changed. Not even Perseus can change that._

"Shut up," Kronos muttered.


	18. Olympus' Hospitality

Percy narrowed his eyes at the goddess on the other side of the bars.

The daughter of Athena pressed her lips together. "Percy, please," she pleaded. "Talk to me."

Percy just stared at her. His gag had been removed but he didn't want to talk to Annabeth. He crossed his arms, ignoring the chains that rattled as he did so.

"Annabeth, come on," Thalia murmured. "It's obvious that he doesn't want to talk to us." She glanced briefly at Percy, looking far more irritated than angry with him.

Annabeth shook her head and stepped forwards, then she sat right on the other side of the bars. She was careful not to touch them due to the electricity running over them. "Percy, I honestly just want to talk. Nothing else. Lord Zeus hasn't sent me here to get anything from you, I promise."

Percy grunted, turning his gaze to the bare ceiling above him.

Annabeth continued. "We're still trying to think of how to trick Kronos," she said to change the topic. "Since we may only have one chance at this we want to do it right."

"Why do you think that will make me talk to you?" Percy demanded. "What do you  _want_?" His jaw tightened. "Why can't you just leave me alone?"

"Well it worked, didn't it?" Annabeth asked softly. "Percy, you've made your choices and I've made mine. But I still consider you a friend, despite you being a Titan."

"What's wrong with being a Titan?" Percy demanded angrily. "They're not that bad. They're only wanting to be able to live on the surface again. Tartarus sucks, Annabeth. Trust me, it's horrible, even for immortals. They're gonna do anything they can to not be sent back."

Annabeth exhaled sharply. "Can we please not argue? I haven't seen you in ages."

"Yeah, because you're so stuck on the Titans being the bad guys."

"No, that's not what-"

"Then what is?" Percy snapped. "You say the Titans are bad, that they're the ones that started this. But you think I'm still good? Annabeth, I'm a Titan too. Doesn't that make me bad?"

"No," Annabeth said sharply. "You're different."

Percy's jaw tightened. "Just me? What about Iapetus? He's not like the others, but only because he's not afraid to show his emotions as much. Iapetus cares for his brothers, does that make him evil? Or is he an exception too? Then Hyperion, he's sort of similar to Iapetus. Only he's not afraid to let people know when he hates them."

"Kronos is raising the Pit to the surface," Thalia said flatly.

"Because of me,  _damnit_!" Percy exclaimed angrily. "Because I was being eaten and Tartarus bartered with Kronos - his life for mine. Kronos saved my life at his expense. Would you call that evil?"

Annabeth sighed. "I'm grateful for him doing that," she conceded. "But that doesn't mean I think anything more of him. He still killed me."

Percy grunted, picking at the manacles around his wrists before replying. "What's going to happen to me?"

Annabeth blinked. "The gods are still deciding," she admitted. "You support the Titans, you're important to them... we can't just let you go."

Percy grimaced. "So I'll be here forevermore then."

"No."

Percy waited for Annabeth to elaborate, but she didn't. So he huffed. "Then when will it be decided?"

It was Thalia whom started to reply, but down the corridor a door slammed. Thalia's mouth snapped shut as Zeus entered Percy's line of sight. The god coolly regarded the Titan before turning to the other immortals. "Leave us."

With a small glance at Percy - watching as he stood and drew himself up to his full height, radioactive green eyes glaring furiously at the god - Annabeth and Thalia swiftly left.

The chains prevented Percy from stepping closer to the god. His jaw tightened. "Well?" He prompted.

Zeus clasped his hands behind him. "You are our enemy. We will ask questions and you will answer them. If you do not answer them, you will feel our displeasure. If you try to escape, you will be punished appropriately."

"That's it then?" Percy asked flatly. "Just answer your questions."

Zeus tilted his head to the side, a movement that was eerily similar to his father. Percy's breath caught in his throat. "When Kronos next shows himself, we will use you as bait to catch him."

Percy had assumed as much, but hearing it said so flatly still made him pause. "It's one thing to take me captive when I returned a demigod to you, but this? I helped you!" Percy struggled to control his anger.

Zeus didn't blink an eye. "You've murdered countless beings and believe we're going to let you go?" He questioned. "Perseus, it's been decided by the council weeks ago – while you were still in Tartarus even. Your fate lies with the rest of the Titans, imprisoned in the depths of Tartarus."

Percy growled under his breath, the low rumble making the floor beneath his feet shake. "So be it," he spat at his uncle. "But I'll warn you now, Zeus; I won't forget this."

Zeus simply inclined his head. "I'd expect nothing less from you, Perseus."

The Titan glowered at him through the bronze bars, watching furiously as the god stepped closer to them and pressed a hand flat against them. Zeus upped the electricity running over the bars.

Percy muttered a few choice words under his breath as he stepped back. Ares appeared in a sharp flash of light beside Zeus, Hercules forming soon after. The two younger gods stepped into the cell, moving towards Percy without a word and pinning him back against the wall.

The Titan twisted in their grip, trying to jerk away as Zeus followed them in. Lightning crackled between the god's fingers as he closed in.


	19. Control

_"Stop."_

Kronos, trekking through the grass and roots that snatched angrily at his ankles, stopped. He sighed. "Tartarus-"

 _"Silence,"_ Tartarus snapped and Kronos grunted in annoyance at the order, but he obeyed. _"She's here somewhere."_

Kronos twisted to blink at the sun overhead, before returning to study the Yellowstone crater before them. "Not that I want to argue, but I healed this area only a few days ago. It had been burnt to cinders for the few months before that so the likelihood that Gaea is  _anywhere_ in the vicinity is extremely-" Abruptly, Kronos' throat reflexively closed all by itself. The Titan shut his eyes, controlling his heart rate as it jumped in response to his sudden panic.

 _"Silence,"_ Tartarus repeated fiercely.

Kronos swallowed, standing utterly still as he waited for the Primordial to release his throat. Just as Kronos felt to be on the verge of passing out – black spots darkened his vision – his throat relaxed and he was able to gasp in air. He reached up to rub his throat, but didn't dare say anything to the Primordial in return despite how much he wanted to.

_"She is here."_

Kronos clenched his jaw. He hadn't forgotten how his mother had tried to kill Perseus to control her son. And no doubt she remembered too. Gaea knew Kronos would be furious, but she didn't know that Tartarus was slowly taking over his body. She didn't know what Tartarus planned for her.

While it provided Kronos some satisfaction to realise that he'd be a large part of her death, it would be Tartarus whom delivered the final blow. Tartarus finally gave Kronos a mental nudge and the Titan took the hint.

Kronos stepped into the Yellowstone caldera.

The ground rumbled slightly beneath his feet. The son of Gaea moulded the earth beneath him to form a smooth slope and carefully slid down.

At the base he fixed the slope back to its former position, masking his path before he continued on.

Kronos ignored the sharp pain in his chest – he knew it was just his soul being devoured further – as he advanced. His limbs felt leaden as he continued, his entire body weighted down by the Primordial within him and the Primordial resting beneath his feet. Eventually he stumbled.

Unable to move his arms in time to catch himself, Kronos forced himself into a roll. Kronos struggled to draw in breath as he rested, limbs shuddering.

"Wh – what are you doing?" He demanded weakly, barely able to force the words out of his mouth.

Dark satisfaction unfurled in his stomach and Kronos knew, without a doubt, that those were Tartarus' emotions leaking across to him.

One moment Kronos was breathing, the next he wasn't.

It wasn't anything more than that. Simply one second, and Kronos suddenly couldn't control his own body. The second after, Tartarus was breathing for him. His limbs moved, a hand pushing himself up without Kronos controlling it.

Panic erupted in his chest, a wild feeling that swiftly spread. He tried to speak, but soon realised that all muscles were beyond his control. Even his heart beat without Kronos' knowledge.

"Your fear feels wonderful," Tartarus said, using Kronos' mouth as his own. The Primordial didn't bother to hide his glee and amusement from Kronos. He chuckled as he felt Kronos' shame. "Do not worry, Kronos. I will allow you your body back once Gaea is dealt with."

_Allow._

In that instant Kronos knew he was completely and utterly screwed.

Tartarus flexed his new fingers – Kronos' fingers – and chuckled. Then, abruptly, Kronos was suddenly in control again. For a few seconds he forgot to breathe.

 _"Keep going,"_ Tartarus urged.

Kronos listened, staggering slightly before he remembered how to walk. Eventually he reached the centre of the caldera. He stretched his senses out into the earth beneath him, testing, probing for any sense of his mother.

A group of mortals passed by but he ignored them, probably looking like an idiot as he did so.

A rustling behind Kronos made him turn his head.

The Titan locked eyes with his mother, the Primordial's hands clasped before her and she studied him in turn.

"I thought you didn't want anything to do with my anymore," the Primordial mused as she looked him over.

Kronos exhaled deeply. "Yes, well I thought I should let you know about the looming destruction of everything."

Gaea frowned deeply. "Erebus," she said curtly. "Yes, I'm more than aware, Kronos." She directed him a scathing look, twisting a hand sharply towards the ground at her feet. "You shouldn't have come here."

Her son's eyes widened when the earth erupted around him, forming sharp points that hovered in the air. Kronos shut his eyes. "You joined him."

"Why not?" She questioned. "There's no worth to the mortals. Nothing to stop us from destroying them… so why bother? We destroy everything, then we start anew. That's the way it's always been, Kronos. You know this."

"Yes," Kronos murmured, his voice low as he felt his limbs being once again weighed down. "I do."

Tartarus takes a step forwards for Kronos. "And that," the Primordial rumbled as Kronos lost all control of his body for the second time. "Is  _exactly_ my plan, my love."

That was definitely amongst the most disgusting things that had ever come from Kronos' mouth. Gaea's gaze landed on Kronos' golden eyes just as they turned molten silver, and she stiffened.

"Tartarus," Gaea greeted curtly. "What have you done?"

Tartarus smiled. "Your son offered himself to me and I thought I couldn't refuse such an incredible sacrifice."

Gaea's eyes narrowed sharply at him. "So you intend to make your own claim," she accused. "Using  _my son's body_ to do so."

"As if you care for him," Tartarus laughed. He held out his hand and his spear formed. "But, you see, Gaea. I will not make the mistake of having other Primordials around as your former husband did." He smiled. "No, the only one whom will be around will be Kronos, and  _he_ will be indisposed."

Gaea inclined her head. "So be it."

The spikes hovering around Kronos dove down towards him, but Tartarus stopped them in their paths with a snap of his fingers. Gaea followed them, using the distraction to get close. Tartarus was clumsy in his movements, not yet used to fine motor coordination with Kronos' body.

Gaea was very similar to Kronos' normal movements, slipping past Tartarus' guard with ease. Her sword slid between Kronos' ribs and lodged in his chest. It was Kronos that twisted away from her, fiercely grabbing back control of his body. The movement wrenched the sword from Gaea's hands and before Kronos could capitalize on her lack of weapon, Tartarus returned with a vengeance.

He clasped his spear before Kronos and drove the point into the earth, cracking the surface like an eggshell beneath the other Primordial.

As soon as it had started, it finished as Gaea fell into Tartarus, imprisoned as the earth sealed above her.

Kronos tried to grab back control, urged on by the sword still in his chest.  _Tartarus, I'll bleed out,_  he said furiously.  _You'll kill me._

Tartarus chuckled. "Well this is interesting," he mused, turning to observe the sword in his chest. "I can't feel it."

 _I can!_ Kronos exclaimed. Vaguely he wondered if this was how Luke had felt, trapped in his own body with someone else moving his limbs and speaking with his voice. He never thought he'd empathise with a demigod. Maybe he'd die because Tartarus didn't think it was that bad, and then it would just all be over.

Tartarus hummed. "I'm afraid not, Kronos," he murmured. "You are mine now, you will always be mine forevermore. Suffering as I do not; after each injury I receive, yet only you feel." Dark amusement filtered through Kronos' mind. "There is no escape for you, not even death. You will watch as I burn Heaven. And, failing that, will sit back as I raise Hell and destroy everything you have ever cared for."

With his declaration over, Tartarus removed the sword from Kronos' chest and healed his host body before allowing Kronos control over his body again.

As Kronos flashed back to Othrys, the remnants of the pain in his chest faded leaving a mere shadow in its wake.


	20. The Challenge

Percy didn't know how much time had passed before someone else entered the cell. His clothes were stained gold from his ichor and his wrists burned from the constant chafing of the manacles and scabs had encrusted onto the metal.

Zeus hadn't reappeared after the first round of electricity and Percy found himself fervently hoping that he wasn't going to. His muscles still tingled. In fact, no one had appeared. For hours, days, Tartarus it could have been weeks and Percy wouldn't have known.

When someone did finally visit Percy, it was with an entourage of armed beings.

Percy groaned. "What now?"

"You need to come with us," Hermes said flatly.

The Titan waved his bound hands. "Not like I can do anything like this." Honestly, Percy was happy to just see someone else. There was a reason isolation was considered to be a mental torture. Percy was marched to a completely different room which honestly looked pretty similar to his cell.

His arms were brought above his head and chained firmly to a ring driven deep into the stone wall. Percy's eyes narrowed in suspicion at Hermes and he tugged experimentally on the chains.

A drop of golden ichor rolled down his arm.

Hermes grimaced. "I'm sorry, Percy," he sighed. "Really, I am. This should have never happened."

"I said I'd cooperate," Percy growled at the god.

"Look, what happened with Zeus won't happen again," Hermes promised. "Poseidon made sure of that."

"My father-"

"Is still struggling to protect you. He hasn't abandoned you."

Percy fisted his hands. "Then why hasn't he visited?"

"Because Zeus decided – in his infinite wisdom – that no one could visit you," Hermes murmured. He reached up and fiddled with the manacles, forcing Percy's hands closer together. He deftly moved away as Percy kicked out at him.

"So why are you here now?" Percy questioned, acting as if he hadn't just lashed out at the god.

Hermes produced a thick piece of fabric and used it to gag Percy. "Zeus is challenging Kronos. We figured he might lose his temper if he sees you."

Percy moved to kick the god again, but the god had already slipped out of reach. "Sorry," Hermes repeated.

The door behind Hermes opened and Zeus stepped forth. His eyes narrowed sharply at Percy before he dismissed Hermes. The King frowned at Percy as if he'd personally disappointed Zeus, which was a distinct possibility.

Zeus exhaled sharply. "My apologies, Perseus," he said stiffly. "I acted rashly last week."

A week. Percy's breath caught in his throat, he'd been left alone for a week. The Titan defiantly lifted his chin, looking Zeus in the eyes. The god's jaw tightened. "You're supposed to be a demigod," Zeus said lowly, "not a Titan."

Percy wanted the gag off in that moment to scream at the god, to tell him that it was his choice and if he didn't want to do something then he didn't have to. But he couldn't say that, so settled for glaring at the god.

Zeus seemed to know what he wanted to say though. He pressed his lips together before turning his head away from Percy and waving a hand to summon a screen of mist. "Iris," Zeus rumbled, "find Kronos for me."

There was several seconds of silence, before Iris' voice chimed back at Zeus. "My apologies, Kronos cannot currently be found. May I suggest searching for a different being?"

Percy shut his eyes, heart hammering in his chest.

"Tartarus," Zeus said finally. "Find me Tartarus."

When the screen shimmered and revealed Kronos, Percy wanted to be sick. Even Iris couldn't tell the difference between the two at that point. Kronos or Tartarus – Percy distinctly hoped it was Kronos because the other option he couldn't stomach – was facing away from the screen and seemed occupied with the body on the floor before him. Percy only faintly recognised him, but it could only be the body of Pontus. Even as Percy watched, the body shimmered before dissolving into seawater.

Tartarus knelt and cleaned Backbiter on the grass at his feet even as his gaze flicked up to the screen. The grin that crossed his face was all Kronos. "Zeus," he greeted. "To what do I owe the pleasure?" His eyes flicked behind Zeus to Percy, but the smile didn't drop.

"Is that Pontus?" Zeus asked, taken off-guard by watching a Primordial dissolve.

"Yes." Tartarus' smile grew and Kronos tilted his head to the side. "Two of my siblings down… four to go."

Zeus' jaw tightened. "I wish to speak with Kronos, not you."

Tartarus hummed. "Shame. You are speaking with Kronos. And you are speaking with Tartarus. If you have any objections, speak now or forever hold your silence."

The god's body was utterly tense. He'd been expecting Kronos, not some twisted version of the Titan whom was having identity problems. "I challenge you, Kronos. In three days at sunrise."

As custom, he left the location up to the one challenged. Kronos tapped a finger against the blade of Backbiter and grinned. "Yellowstone's caldera," he said, a smile playing across his lips as if he had a hidden secret. He tilted his head. "Bring Perseus with you, and I imagine you'll have godly backup. So my Titans will be with me. I win, I get Perseus and you bow your head to me. You win…"

"We get you," Zeus said curtly. "You hand yourself over and  _you_ will bow your head to  _me._ "

Kronos smiled. "Fair enough," he mused as he finally stood. Then he finally looked back Zeus to Percy. "You look well," he informed Percy.

Zeus hesitated briefly. "You don't care that he's here?"

"Care?" Kronos snorted. "Why would I care? He assured me before he left that we were finished… why would I care what you do with him?"

"Then why do you want him?" Zeus asked suspiciously.

Kronos chuckled. "Why wouldn't I? He turned his back on me, he betrayed me in a time of war. That's treason. The price for treason is  _death_. That I why I want him, so he can face the consequences of his actions."

Each word was like a sledgehammer to the chest. Percy stared in horror at the Primordial in Kronos' body. If Kronos won, then he'd execute Percy and Tartarus would take over. And if Zeus won, then he'd kill Kronos and Percy would be left to face the price for treason against Olympus.

But Percy? While he was listening to the conversation, there was an idea forming in his head. A potential way to both save Kronos and stop Tartarus, and it could end the war.

And it all hinged on the beautifully deadly black blade in Tartarus' hand. The blade known to be a soul-splitter.


	21. Soul-Splitter

Percy's hands were bound behind his back as he knelt on the ground at Zeus' feet. It was a cold morning – the grass beneath his knees was wet, but despite that the sky was painted a brilliant orange by the rising sun. Long shadows were cast over the caldera in Yellowstone, but they'd be gone before long.

Zeus hadn't rushed into this. If he could stay alive for the first few minutes of the fight, Tartarus would lose his advantage of darkness and Zeus would have the entire day if he needed it to wear the Primordial down. And the rest of the gods had come prepared to help bolster their King's prowess.

Though Kronos had chosen the caldera to give himself a few extra minutes of shade, it may not alter much of the outcome.

The ground rumbled beneath Percy, causing him to pause. The crisp morning air around him felt electrified and power crackled beneath the earth. Percy worked his jaw around the gag – placed there to stop Percy from speaking to Kronos. The gods seemed entirely unaware of the maelstrom beneath their feet.

Percy breathed out, stretching his senses down into the crust. And when he realised what it was, divine energy cracked through his veins.

A giant volcano lay dormant under their feet, the infamous super volcano of Yellowstone.

This wasn't going to be a fight between two immortals, it was going to be all immortals sending power into their respective Kings, and that power was going to tear the world apart.

Percy twisted his wrists. While the manacles had been removed, they had been replaced by simple celestial bronze fibres. And fortunately getting out of rope bindings had been part of Kronos' recent lesson on immortal power being caged.

The Titan watched as Zeus paced, impatiently awaiting for Kronos to arrive. He was wearing classic Greek-style armour, grooves engraved into the silver and lightning flickering across his shoulders. He was, admittedly, quite an impressive sight.

Finally, Kronos stepped out of the shadow cast by a tree downwind. He smiled when he saw Zeus. "You seem prepared," he called to Zeus as Iapetus followed him out. Behind him, the rest of the Titans appeared in their own ways, some going for a flair of dramatism while others simply blinked into existence. Kronos, unlike Zeus, wasn't garbed in any armour.

"Your armour?"

"I won't need it," Kronos dismissed as he summoned Backbiter. "This is all that I'll need."

Percy watched intently as Kronos strode forwards, stopping only once he was halfway between his Titans and the gods. Zeus glanced back at Ares, whom grunted before placing his sword on Percy's shoulder.

Behind Kronos, several of the Titans tensed. Iapetus' muscles coiled and his spear formed in his hand, but Hyperion reached out and muttered something to him as he lowered the spear to face the ground. Kronos watched as Percy shifted slightly, but he didn't protest.

Clouds gathered overhead and Zeus' armour increased its sparking intensity as the god too stepped forward.

"There is to be no physical or elemental interference from any side," Zeus thundered.

Kronos inclined his head. "Of course." He twirled Backbiter in his hand and Zeus summoned his master bolt to his own hands.

As soon as the god's fingers closed around the hilt of his sword, Kronos leapt the thirty feet between them. Zeus parried to the side, the force of the initial blow far too powerful for him to block directly. The god danced back to avoid the fist aimed at his chest.

Percy realised as he watched that Zeus was stronger than he'd thought. Even if he was only backing up in circles as Tartarus advanced, he was still fending off the other.

After several minutes, Kronos' face twisted into a sneer and with a sharp gesture he pulled the earth out from beneath Zeus' feet. The god tumbled, but was able to roll to the side to avoid the black blade which whistled past his ear.

As the fight wore on, Zeus began fighting back.

Kronos was predictably the first to hit the other, and the second. It was only a graze down Zeus' bicep followed swiftly by a cut at the back of his knee, but more than enough to hobble the god. They were small strikes designed to irritate an opponent, not kill.

Zeus bothered with none of the finesse that Kronos did. When the two locked blades, before Kronos could lash out in an infamous underhanded move, lightning struck the two, illuminating the sky with a brilliant crash of thunder. While Zeus was unharmed, Kronos was flung back several dozen feet. His body gouged a trench into the ground several feet deep.

When Kronos forced himself up, Zeus had turned his sword into a spear and stepped forward to throw it. The point tore through muscle and fractured bone and Kronos yelled in pain. Tartarus shook himself off, golden eyes flashing silver as he stamped his foot – reminding Percy as lot of a child having a tantrum, if it weren't for the result. The ground fell apart at his feet, parts of the fragile crust crumbling, even as earth rose up his leg to heal him.

Zeus swore under his breath. His body glowing with divine light, Zeus closed in on the soulless Titan once again. Cracks split apart Kronos' skin, pure Titanic energy leaking through the gaps. The two immortals collided with the full force of their respective councils, enough energy to make even Zeus' master bolt look like a firecracker.

The concussive force took out Ares – his sword bit into Percy's shoulder as he was flung a hundred or so feet into the treeline. Percy had twisted his head away from the explosion, but he found himself also tossed effortlessly through the air. Gods and Titans alike were blasted back, half-bloods suffered blistering burns and every exposed mortal in a hundred mile radius was simply incinerated on the spot.

When Percy lifted his head as soon as the blast passed him – his ears and nose leaking ichor and hearing a horrible ringing in his ears – he was able to see the force uproot trees and rip the crust of the earth away, forming a fatal wall of debris and divinity.

"Percy," Nico gasped as he staggered from Percy's shadow. Percy realised that his cousin had shadow-travelled before the force had his him, but after it hit Percy. Smart kid. "You alright?" He demanded as he threw himself down to his knees next to his cousin. His fingers tugged at the gag in Percy's mouth, trembling as they worked. He glanced behind him to where Kronos and Zeus were still, both prone on the ground, though Kronos' finger twitched as he watched.

"My hands," Percy gasped out.  _Time to feel pain later._  "You've gotta free my hands, Nico."

Nico nodded and was soon fiddling with Percy's wrists. He swore under his breath. "Hold still," he ordered and Percy sensed his Stygian Iron sword being summoned. Percy held completely still, letting his cousin saw away at the celestial bronze. Finally, the rope fell away.

The Titan twisted to face his cousin. "When I tell you, I need you to stab me – with Backbiter."

Percy rose to his feet, swaying slightly and stumbling as Nico's eyes widened and the demigod started spluttering. He forced himself back up when he saw Kronos start to rise. Zeus was still out. Evidently, having the soul of a powerful Primordial inside you allowed you to have higher resistance to extremely high levels of power.

Overhead, the sky was alight and flames roared over Yellowstone once again as Percy stumbled his way through the debris littering the ground.

The ground rumbled beneath his feet, and understanding ran through Percy. The top layer of crust had been ripped away, half of the resistance against the magma beneath abruptly gone.

Yellowstone was going to blow.

And in that instant, Percy was rejuvenated. His veins glowed with power. Percy's domain was natural disasters and there was one occurring beneath his very feet, one of the largest in the world. One of the vents closest to Percy spewed up lava and the young Titan broke into a sprint.

Tartarus had managed to get to his feet, his skin cracked and glowing dimly. He held out a hand for Backbiter, but the blade stubbornly remained where it was. Kronos grunted before stumbling over to the soul-splitter and picking it up.

Percy summoned Riptide as he closed in.

Tartarus' eyes narrowed furiously at Percy as his bronze blade sprang into existence in his hands. Percy yelled as he raised the blade above his head and brought it down onto Kronos. Backbiter was up and blocking the sword and Kronos flicked Riptide aside.

The younger Titan danced back from Backbiter. Kronos growled angrily as Percy blocked strike after strike. "What are you doing?" He snarled furiously.

"Saving you," Percy said stubbornly.

"You  _left me_!" Kronos roared, a flash of fury crossing his face. "You said you didn't want to be with me any longer, and you committed treason." He paused briefly, knuckles white where he gripped Backbiter. "This is your fault!" He shot straight at Percy with murderous intent in his eyes, but never made it.

The earth punched up beneath him, sending him flying.

Percy stared, briefly stunned before realising that it was Gaea announcing her presence. Percy gasped out a thank you to the Primordial deity as he raced after Tartarus, passing Backbiter as he did so. Kronos was mid-way through rising to his feet when Percy slammed into him. He pinned Kronos' lower body with his legs, using his arms to hold Kronos' upper body down.

When Tartarus growled, struggling to push Percy off him, the young Titan shifted his weight to keep him pinned. Percy twisted slightly to search for Nico, finding the half-blood running towards them.

"Nico, any time now would be great!" Percy yelled over his shoulder.

Nico snatched Backbiter from the ground as he ran.

Percy turned, fixing his eyes onto Kronos'. "I said I'd save you, and I will," Percy promised. "But if we're doing this, we're doing it together." He tightened his hold on Kronos as the back of his neck prickled.

Kronos' eyes widened as he watched Nico behind Percy. "No!" He yelled, sudden panic flooding his voice. "Percy, don't-"

The rest of his words were lost on Percy as he felt Backbiter slide through his back, just above his right hip. The point emerged from his front even as Percy screamed, and then Nico thrust down even harder and the point disappeared into Tartarus' chest.

Percy forced himself to the side, wrenching Backbiter from his body and leaving a gaping hole above his hip, and then helped Nico plunge the soul-splitter up to the hilt in Kronos' chest. Kronos' back arched as he screamed.

Percy practically collapsed on top of him as ichor drained from his side, mingling with the ichor pooling on the ground.

"Kronos," Percy gasped, his hand tightening around Kronos' shirt. He figured the Titan was regretting being too over-confident and opting to forgo his armour.

"You…" Kronos' mouth worked fiercely, his tone one of utter disbelief as his eyes burned silver. "Stabbed me," he rasped.

"I know," Percy gasped, feeling hands on his shoulders trying to pull him back. "I know," he sobbed, letting his head drop weakly onto Kronos' chest, next to Backbiter. "I'm sorry, I couldn't think of anything else."

"Why would you…?"

Percy's vision blurred as he was pulled back, off Kronos to be settled onto his side. Ichor spilled from his side, running across his stomach and steadily dropping into the growing pool beneath him and Kronos. He faintly heard voices, sounding like they were from far away. But then Iapetus' face appeared in front of him, the Titan's mouth moving yet Percy heard nothing.

Percy only heard Kronos, only saw Kronos staked to the ground by his own sword. The point had barely missed Kronos' heart, instead shredding straight through his left lung. He only heard Kronos gasping for breath, struggling to pull the sword from his body, but Hyperion was looming over his brother's form and keeping his hands away from the sword. If Kronos pulled it out, he'd drown in his own ichor even faster. Their ichor was keeping the two in contact, puddling between them.

He saw and heard Kronos choke on his own ichor as Hyperion tried to calm him. Then Kronos' head turned and his eyes met Percy's, allowing him a brilliant view as the silver leached out of his eyes, replaced by a swirling gold that mesmerised Percy – Kronos' eyes had never looked as beautiful as they did then. The older Titan's lips twitched into a small smile, spilling ichor from his mouth as he did so.

"Kronos," Percy whispered fervently, struggling to stretch out, trying to reach Kronos with his hand.

Then Poseidon was in his face, purposefully blocking his view of Kronos. The sea god was yelling, his face covered with a layer of dirt and stained with ichor.

"No," Percy muttered, trying to move so he could see Kronos again, but Poseidon held him still. "He's… I have to…" Percy's head slumped, the loss of ichor suddenly making him dizzy and tired.

The last thing Percy saw was Apollo kneeling next to him, turning his back on Kronos, his eyebrows turning down as he frowned at Percy. The god of the sun was the deity Percy saw as his eyes rolled back and he descended into darkness.


	22. Nothing But A Shell

 

There was ash falling from the burning sky when Percy woke, along with a fierce burning in his side.

His hand moved to his side and he hissed as the pain made black spots dance in his vision. Percy had been stabbed, he remembered. Kronos had stabbed him – no, wait, he'd been looking at Kronos, but it wasn't Kronos who'd done it.

Nico had stabbed him through the back with Backbiter.

"Easy, Percy," Poseidon murmured, his hand gripping Percy's shoulder tight enough to bruise.

"You shouldn't be up yet," Apollo agreed lowly. "I healed it externally, but there's some internal injuries that-"

"I don't care," Percy said fiercely, swatting his father away as he stubbornly sat up. The ground rumbled beneath him. "The volcano… did it…?"

"No," Poseidon said quietly. "Hephaestus was able to stop it." His hand hovered near Percy.

Percy felt sick as he realised he was still covered in ichor, some not even his. He shut his eyes. "Kronos?" He whispered.

Poseidon pressed his lips together. "Percy… you can't always save everyone," Poseidon said softly.

"Where is he?" Percy demanded, his voice surprisingly strong considering everything that had just happened. "Dad… I have to see him."

Poseidon stubbornly stayed put.

"Poseidon," Hyperion's voice sneered, "move out of the fucking way."

Poseidon's jaw tightened as he searched Percy's expression for something only he knew before reluctantly moving aside.

Hyperion was crouched, previously hidden, behind Poseidon and next to Kronos. He was holding his brother's head to the side, down towards the ground. As Percy watched, deep purple shards of stone fell from Kronos' mouth along with the occasional drop of ichor.

"Is he…?"

Hyperion pressed his lips together. "The purple dust is what's left of Tartarus," he avoided. "Kronos started coughing him up shortly after you fainted."

"I didn't faint," Percy snapped. He was just about able to crawl over to Kronos, wading through swirling ichor an inch deep. He hesitantly reached out, avoiding Backbiter which was still buried in Kronos' chest – not a good sign – but paused. "Hyperion," he said quietly. The older Titan still had Kronos' face turned towards the ground. Hyperion sighed before he let Percy turn Kronos' head to see his eyes – two brilliant golden orbs – that looked as fragile as glass.

Kronos' eyes stared unseeingly back up at Percy.

Percy sat back into the golden ichor, not caring that he was covered in the substance now. Kronos' head dropped to the side, his eyes seemingly following Percy, if not for the fact that they were the eyes of a corpse.

"What went wrong?" Percy demanded, his voice breaking slightly.

Hyperion moved to help the particles that remained of Tartarus drop out of Kronos, aided by gravity. "Iapetus can explain. I'm confused about the details."

Percy looked up to find Iapetus, catching him watching from a dozen or so yards away. "What…?"

Iapetus settled down just outside of the puddle of ichor. "Backbiter separated the soul from the body, as it is supposed to. But the problem is that Tartarus had taken Kronos' soul. So the only soul in the body was Tartarus'."

"So where's Kronos' soul?" Percy asked fiercely. "That… that wasn't supposed to happen."

"I would assume Kronos' soul is in the Pit and Tartarus' soul has been destroyed." Iapetus smiled thinly. "All is not lost," he promised.

"How can it be worse?" Percy groaned, dropping his head into his hands. "I killed him."

"Well, you swore you would, didn't you?" Hyperion asked darkly.

"Hyperion," Iapetus scolded in exasperation. "Look, Percy," he said as he leant over Kronos, placing two fingers against Kronos' neck. "Feel."

Percy's eyebrows furrowed. "What…?" But he did as Iapetus had ordered and put two fingers against Kronos' neck. And felt a faint fluttering press against his fingers. "There's a heartbeat," he said, completely stunned. "But… what?"

"See?" Hyperion grumbled. "It's not making sense."

"I'll put it in simpler terms for you two." Iapetus scowled. "Kronos' soul has gone, which is the driving force behind any being. For all intents and purposes, he  _is_ dead. Nothing but a shell of a Titan."

Opposite Percy, Hyperion stiffened, eyes narrowing sharply at someone behind Percy. Something crackled behind him, and Percy just knew it was Zeus.

Percy lifted his head and rose to his feet, turning to face the god of the sky. "What do you want?"

Zeus looked a little worse for wear, but a hell of a lot better than Kronos. His once gleaming armour was covered in a fine layer of ash. "You stopped him."

"Yeah," Percy said angrily. "I've been trying to, I told you, but you haven't been listening."

"I know," Zeus said lowly. "And I…" he frowned at the Titans next to Percy.

"Yeah?"

"He's not dead," Zeus stated.

"No."

Zeus lifted his chin, peering at Percy. "I won. We had a deal."

Percy's heart dropped into his stomach. "You're not having him," he growled. "You're not killing him."

"Of course not." Zeus smiled. "But how do you intend to keep him alive while you descend to the Pit to fetch his soul for him?"

Percy stared at him, his brain not quite catching up with the situation. He was still a few seconds behind. "Alive?"

"Yes, alive. While he might not have a soul, there's still a sword in his lung and he's still choking on his ichor. Apollo could heal him, but only if he's on Olympus."

Percy's heart jackhammered in his chest. Hyperion's eyes narrowed at Percy. "Percy, Kronos would rather die."

"For all intents and purposes, he's already dead," Zeus shot back at Hyperion.

Percy looked down at Kronos' body, and just happened to meet those glazed-over golden eyes. He shut his eyes. "Alright," he whispered. "Alright. Take him."

Hyperion shot to his feet, looking like he was going to pummel Percy, but Iapetus stepped between them. "Hyperion, think about this. We don't have a healer on Othrys whom can deal with this. The most efficient healer is Apollo, and he will be able to keep Kronos alive while we go to fetch his soul. His body dies while his soul isn't in it, then he will die an un-honourable mortal's death, Hyperion. His soul will wander without a body for eternity. Is that what you want?" He demanded angrily.

"No," Hyperion relented. "No, it's not. But what they'll do to him-"

"Is his best option," Iapetus murmured.

Percy opened his mouth to say something, anything, because the Titans all looked like they expected to be thrown into Tartarus at any moment. But then he heard a small whimpering noise at his feet.

He frowned and looked down, and was completely stunned when he saw a little wolf cub rolling in the ichor at his feet. No larger than the size of a kitten, it was blind and struggling to stand. "What the  _fuck_?"

Even as he watched, the ichor at his feet bubbled before another wolf cub was moulded into existence. This one looked up at Percy, and its eyes were a brilliant sea-green. The exact same shade of Percy's.

Iapetus was silent as they watched the ichor bubble once more before the remaining of the divine blood created yet another wolf cub.

"What – what was that?"

The third cub had sharp silver eyes. With a horrible feeling in his stomach, Percy crouched and rolled over the first cub to reveal its eyes – and two golden orbs exactly the same as Kronos' peered up at Percy.

Zeus let out a short laugh before he clapped Poseidon on the back. "Congratulations, brother; you're a grandfather, and a brother."

It took several long seconds for those words to register in Percy's brain. "They're… oh, Chaos." A name for the new-borns popped into his head, and Percy smiled grimly. "Oi Thylakíseis."

"Apollo," Zeus said finally, gesturing to Kronos.

Apollo warily stepped forward, eyes flicking towards Hyperion as he waited for the Titan to move aside. He only moved after Iapetus prompted him with a scowl. The god placed a hand on Kronos' chest, and then they were both gone in a flash of light.

Percy stared at the three cubs at his feet. "What do I do with these?" He questioned.

Zeus observed him for several moments. "You saved my life," he finally said. "And you killed Tartarus. I doubt he'll ever bother us again."

"So…?"

"You – and only you – will have a place on Olympus."

Percy hesitated and glanced back at the other Titans. He'd noticed that while Zeus was talking, they'd been surrounded. "And the others?"

"Will not bother us again," Zeus growled. "Because otherwise Kronos will face the consequences."

"You're using him as a hostage."

"Insurance," Zeus corrected coolly. "I am being merciful," he warned the Titans as he raised his voice. "Do not let this happen again."

Hyperion's expression twisted in fury and the air warmed around them. "You little-"

Iapetus grabbed him before he could throw himself at the god. "Hyperion, enough you  _idiot_. It's over."

"Kronos-"

"You heard Zeus, they want him alive," Iapetus flatly reminded Hyperion. He turned to nod at Percy. "Don't worry about us, Percy," he quietly told the former demigod. "We've managed on our own before. We'll do it again."

One-by-one, the Titans all fled. The last to go were Hyperion and Iapetus. Iapetus smiled sadly at Percy. "Make sure Kronos is taken care of, yeah?"

"Iapetus," Percy protested, "no." But Iapetus didn't have a choice, and Percy knew it. "I will," Percy promised sadly. "And thanks, Iapetus. You… you've saved my life so many times."

Iapetus grinned. "Just make sure you contact us before you go plunging into Tartarus to find Kronos' soul? We'd be happy to help."

Percy nodded. "Yeah, sure. I'll make sure I do that."


	23. The Sacrifices

The quiet beeping of the heart-rate monitor wasn't intrusive, if anything it was a comfort.

The room was set aside from the main infirmary of Olympus, though was as white as the rest of the mountain. Percy figured it was solely for the point of safety, keeping Kronos contained in a private area and simultaneously driving him insane if he ever woke – he preferred the darkness of Othrys for a reason.

Percy kept a close eye on Apollo's regular visits, peering over his shoulder as the god fiddled with the various machines he'd managed to hook Kronos up to – again, Kronos wouldn't be pleased if he ever woke up to find wires connecting himself to machinery.

Other than watching Kronos, Percy spent the last few days watching the three new additions to the immortal family. Oi Thylakíseis,  _The Sacrifices._ The three wolf cubs born from the mixture of Percy and Kronos' ichor, and given life by Gaea. Percy had named the green-eyed cub  _Agápi_ , Love. The silver-eyed one, the only female was born from the remnants of Tartarus' influence and Percy had named her  _Exousía_ , Power _._ The golden-eyed cub was called  _Zoi,_ Life. Love, Power and Life were three things that many sacrificed for.

Poseidon was over the moon with his new grandchildren and more than willing to help Percy keep them out of trouble. Even though the pups are blind they still explore with their noses. As Percy watched one, Zoi, he settled back onto his haunches, sniffing around Kronos' bed intently. Percy reached down and picked up his son –  _his and Kronos' son_ – and carefully placed him on Kronos' bare chest, wrapped neatly in a clean bandage. Zoi pressed his small and wet snout against Kronos' chest, leaving a wet smudge on the white cloth as the little cub sniffed intently before whining and curling up on Kronos' chest.

Percy smiled sadly, but the other two were crying out for him, so he picked them up too and put them on Kronos' chest.

"I think they have an innate sense that he's a father of theirs," Poseidon said from the doorway.

Percy nodded slightly. "Yeah." He glanced over to his father. "How's the volcano."

Poseidon exhaled deeply. "Erupting. A few Titans are helping with containing it while we work on evacuations." He observed the cubs for several long moments, the bundle fur on top of the Titan. "I think they'll be happy there if you wish to find Iapetus and Hyperion."

"But-"

"Don't worry," Poseidon sighed. "I know how to take care of young immortals, Percy. They seem content where they are. And if we leave it any longer Kronos' body systems could shut down even with Apollo working to keep him going. Then Kronos  _will_ be dead."

Percy pressed his lips together. "They need feeding every four hours," he finally told his father. "And they're blind – obviously – so make sure there's nothing they can hurt themselves on when they explore. They have no teeth to you have to bottle feed them because they can't bite down onto stuff."

"Percy." Poseidon sighed. "I have been here the last few days. Go, find Iapetus and Hyperion."

Percy nodded slightly. "Right," he relented. "Yeah, sure." He made his way to the door, knocking on it. "Hey, let me out."

The guards outside unlocked the door, their spears firmly planted in the ground. Poseidon had told it was for his own safety, but Percy knew Zeus had planted them there to stop Kronos from just getting up and leaving the room.

Percy ignored the suspicious glares he received as he searched through Apollo's temple for the god. He found him leaning over a demigod who'd suffered blistering burns to his entire left side in the explosion between Zeus and Kronos. Percy pressed his lips together as he watched before stepping forwards. "Hey, Apollo. Maybe I can help?"

The demigod was pretty delirious, he didn't even recognise Percy's voice. Apollo raised an eyebrow at Percy. "What about Kronos? You've barely left his side the past few days."

"I think he's not going to get better without me getting his soul, and Poseidon's watching him. So…?" He gestured to the demigod.

Apollo nodded slightly. "Alright," he conceded. "Let's see what you've got."

The god stepped back and Percy stepped forwards, placing his hands on the demigod's side. One of his domains was healing, which went hand-in-hand with water. Percy condensed the water in the air to form a cool layer over the large burn and then he set to work at repairing the damaged cells.

Apollo seemed faintly impressed with him when the bloody water dropped onto the marble floor. "So what did you want?" He questioned as he turned to the next demigod.

Percy helped Apollo, the two deities working together to heal the demigods and occasional god.

"I figured it's about time that I went to find Kronos' soul," Percy said after a brief pause. "He's not making a miraculous recovery."

Apollo nodded slightly. "And you wanted me to keep an eye on him while you were gone," he guessed.

"That and Poseidon's watching the kids, so…"

The god cracked a small smile. "Ah, yes. The kids. How does old Barnacle Beard feel about being a grandfather to three mutts?"

Percy shrugged off the insult, more than used to such words by this point. "Eh, he's not making a fuss about it and seems to like them."

"And how do you think Kronos will react to find he has three new kids that he didn't have before?"

"I'll cross that bridge if it comes to it," Percy muttered. "But speaking of kids, how's Leander."

Apollo shrugged. "Haven't seen much of him," he said honestly. "Though from the rumours I hear he's getting on well at Camp."

"Good." Percy sighed as he watched the god heal yet another burn. "This is a mess."

"Yeah." The god tilted his head up and smiled lazily. "But what fun would it be without a mess?"

The god had a point.

It really didn't take Percy long to track down Iapetus and Hyperion, he was so used to the two of them being around. "Hey," he said as he kicked a sleeping Hyperion in the side, "lazy, get up."

"Percy!" Iapetus exclaimed as he bounded over to the younger Titan. Percy's eyes widened as Iapetus hugged him. "It's time?" He asked eagerly.

Percy nodded. "Yeah. What's wrong with Hyperion?"

"Oh, he drained a few bottles of vodka over the last few days. Nothing to worry about."

"How many is a few?"

"Eh, fifty or so," Iapetus said. "He'll be fine." The silver-haired Titan shook his brother awake. "Percy's here."

"Yeah, is Kronos with him?"

"No," Iapetus sighed.

"Then tell him to fuck off."

Percy scowled at the Titan. "I'm right here, you know. Hyperion, there was no other choice – I'm not as good at healing as Apollo, and Olympus have more medical equipment than us. So are you coming to help us or not? Because either way we're going to get Kronos' soul."

Hyperion twisted to face Percy, peering up into his earnest face. He sighed heavily. "I'm coming." He bent down to grab a vodka bottle off the floor. "This will do," he said.

"Do?" Percy echoed in bewilderment.

"Well, how do you expect to get Kronos' soul to him?" Hyperion demanded. "Were you just gonna find it and go  _come, Kronos, that's a good boy._ "

"No," Percy snapped at him. "I wasn't."

"Yeah, good 'cus that wouldn't work," Hyperion said flatly.

"He's right, Percy," Iapetus quietly told Percy. "We need something to contain Kronos' soul in."

"So you actually know where it is?" Percy questioned.

"Tartarus took his soul," Iapetus explained, "and I can think of a few places where he may have put Kronos."

"Where?" Percy demanded.

Iapetus pressed his lips together. "Have you ever been fishing before?"

"What? No, why?"

"The Rivers in Tartarus," Hyperion said. "There's a focal point at which the Five Rivers meet called the Stygian Swamp. All Five – Hatred, Pain, Fire, Woe and Forgetfulness. If Kronos is still down there, that's where he'll be."

"I thought you said you knew nothing about this," Percy said.

"I didn't, but Iapetus explained it to me."

"Percy," Iapetus said quietly. "These Rivers, one of them alone is torturous to an immortal. The Styx alone flays our skin from our body. If his soul is down there… it may not be sane."

Percy shut his eyes. "Okay," he said. "Have you got everything we'll need?"

"Yes."

"Then let's go."


	24. Soul-Fishing

The Stygian Swamp was an eerie place.

Percy watched his footing, following after Iapetus and Hyperion as they carefully leapt from one dry patch to the next.

There was a thick layer of white mist clinging to the ground, finger-like tendrils clinging to Percy's clothes and trailing behind him. He could only just see Hyperion, his body glowing with fire, a few yards in front of him.

The older Titan reached out and stopped Percy a second before he would have fallen into the River rushing by his feet. "This way," Hyperion said as he started upstream.

"There's a place to cross the River," Iapetus called over his shoulder through the fog.

Percy huffed, swatting some of the fog before him away. "How much further?"

"Not far," Iapetus promised.

Percy stared as a streak of white shot by his feet in the black torrent of River water. "Was that a soul?"

"Yes," Iapetus said. "Not Kronos though."

Percy sped up. While he wasn't an Underworld or Tartarus expert like Iapetus, he knew the basics of the Rivers. He knew that the most sinister of souls were supposedly suffering in the Phlegathon, and in the Cocytus was where murderers were punished. The Styx was also considered as a punishment river, but immortals would burn up if they entered that particular river, so Kronos wouldn't be there. Either Phlegathon or Cocytus then.

The three Titans stopped at some stepping stones across a River. Percy stared at them. "This is where we cross?"

"Yes," Iapetus sighed. "But that's the Styx."

Percy straightened before starting forwards.

Iapetus grabbed his arm and pulled him back. "What are you doing?" He exclaimed, a second before the Styx crashed down over the stepping stones in a particularly violent motion that would have swept Percy off the stones and into the River surging past.

"Shit," Percy gasped. "Thanks."

"Idiot," Hyperion muttered.

"How do we get across?" Percy asked as he watched another wave wash over the stones.

"We time it well," Iapetus said dryly. "Each wave takes approximately thirty seconds to wash over the stones."

Percy nodded. "But don't slip."

"Don't slip," Hyperion agreed. "That would be bad."

"Bad," Percy echoed as he watched the Styx. "Yeah, thanks."

"Don't rush into this," Iapetus warned. Percy, being Percy, ignored him and leapt for the stepping stones as soon as the next wave rushed past. He slipped halfway, but caught himself before he toppled into the River. Percy leapt the last few stones in one.

Iapetus and Hyperion were soon next to him. Iapetus just shook his head at Percy before moving on.

The point at which Iapetus stopped was between the Phlegathon and Cocytus, a place where the two Rivers merged into one. The mist was even thicker there, almost enough that it was its own entity that twisted and swirled around the three Titans.

"Here," Iapetus said quietly.

Percy could hear the wailing coming from the Cocytus, but forced himself to shrug it off. "What do we do?"

Iapetus produced a line of celestial bronze, a hook, and some ambrosia. "The ambrosia's bait," he explained grimly. "Here," he said, handing the line to Percy. "When you feel something latch on, it's going to be Kronos. Nothing else in here will be drawn to ambrosia."

"What about you?" Percy asked warily.

Iapetus lifted his spear. "I've got to net him." His spear changed shape into a large fishing net.

Percy stared at him. "By Chaos this is stupid."

"It's how we're going to get him out," Iapetus said flatly. "And there's no other option."

"Okay," Percy relented. He turned towards the River and tossed the ambrosia into the water, making sure he held onto the other end of the line.

The River started frothing and bubbling angrily as the divine food landed in its water.

Percy waited, tense for anything to change, but the ambrosia remained floating on the surface of the River in the place Percy had thrown it, despite the churning water below.

He quickly realised that this wasn't going to be something that happened quickly.

Percy sighed and dropped himself down at the riverbank, careful to sit on a solid patch in the Stygian Swamp instead of a swampy bit that would pull him into the network of rivers beneath.

Iapetus leant on his net, waiting patiently for Percy to panic.

After what seemed like hours, Percy panicked when his arms were nearly torn from his body. He let out a strangled yelp and almost tipped headfirst into the Rivers, but Hyperion grabbed him and held him steady. The Rivers frothed and churned angrily as Percy clung on. There was a sharp burst of pain in his side, the place where Backbiter had run him through.

"Iapetus!" He yelled, his feet slipping in the muddy swamp.

"I can't reach!" Iapetus exclaimed.

Hyperion grunted and gave a fierce tug on the line. As he did, the ambrosia bobbed up slightly and Percy was pretty sure he saw a very familiar arm closed around the line. Percy's fingers slipped in surprise as Kronos' head surfaced, spluttering and choking out River water, and Kronos was submerged as Percy scrabbled to get a grip on the line again.

As Percy tightened his grip again and returned to helping Hyperion, the two were able to get Kronos closer to shore.

"Brother," Iapetus called, "can you leave the River?"

Kronos spluttered on River water as a particularly powerful wave crashed over him, the River's churning increasing in its intensity the closer to the bank Kronos managed to get. When Kronos surfaced again the mist clung to him, and as he gasped for breath he managed to inhale some.

Iapetus swore.

Percy didn't know why, until Kronos stopped fighting the current. He disappeared beneath the surface again and this time didn't emerge. Iapetus was reaching his net into the River to where they last saw Kronos even as the tension in the rope became slack.

"Hyperion," Iapetus barked. "Vodka!"

The words didn't quite make sense to Percy until Hyperion produced his empty vodka bottle, letting go of the rope as he did so, and Iapetus' net emerged from the River with a brilliant gold sheen.

Hyperion took the cap off the bottle, and as Percy watched he hoovered up the individual golden particles clinging to the celestial bronze fibres of the net.

Iapetus' net changed back into a spear. He gestured to the rope. "You can drop that now."

Percy dropped the rope, letting it be taken by the River. "What happened?" He demanded as Hyperion made sure the cap was on the bottle. It was full of golden sparks.

"The white mist," Iapetus explained. "It's vapour from the Lethe. Doesn't affect those not in the Rivers, but will knock out anyone weak after fighting the current. Even a Titan."

Hyperion seemed pleased as he handed the vodka bottle to Percy. "Since we're not allowed on Olympus. Here, you'll have to do it." The glass bottle was warm to the touch, and as Percy's fingers closed around it the golden sparks seemed to become even warmer. "Better get it back to him."

The journey back to the Doors of Death was a quiet one. While Percy was pleased that he'd managed to get Kronos' soul back, he knew that there was still a chance that Kronos wouldn't live again. Iapetus had finally explained it to Percy when they reached the surface – it was sunset, which meant that Percy had missed at least two feedings of the kids – but Kronos still had that injury in his chest, the wound from Backbiter that had refused to heal despite both Percy and Apollo trying together. If Kronos' body wasn't 'warm enough' as Iapetus had called it, but really he meant that while Kronos was currently a vegetable and his body systems were slowly chugging along, his soul may be too fractured to bind to his body again.

Percy wasn't sure what he meant by fractured, since Kronos' soul between his hands seemed pretty warm, hummed softly and was nearly blinding to look at when the sun shone on it – even for a Titan.

It seemed fine.

Iapetus and Hyperion left Percy then, heading off to keep their heads down until – as Hyperion flatly put it – Kronos was in the position for a call to arms again. Percy wasn't sure when that would be, but as he watched the sunset, he found himself secretly hoping that it would happen.

After all, the Titans would always be in the background, no matter how much Zeus pushed them down.

They would always be ready and waiting for Kronos to return.


	25. Sequel

The next story, titled 'Confused by Darkness' has now been posted.


End file.
